My Lovely Idol Jenny
by swag 25
Summary: Kim Seokjin Seorang anak bungsu dari pemilik sebuah agency idol terbesar di Korsel. Sejak kecil ia bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang idol yang sukses. Namun ketika tawaran dari sang eomma untuk menjadi idol datang, bukannya menjadi idol laki-laki yang tampan, ia malah ditunjuk untuk Debut menjadi idol wanita. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk idol pria" begitulah kata appa Seokjin. Namjin
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guys ini ada kisah baru dari swag.. :D kali ini ceritanya namjin... please enjoy it..**

 _ ***cerita murni asli orisinil dari pemikiran author Swag_25**_

 _ ***seluruh tokoh yang ada dalam cerita milik tuhan, agency dan orang tuanya masing-masing, author cuma minjem doank namanya buat nulis cerita geje ini...**_

Seorang namja yang sangat cantik sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gedung agency untuk idol terbesar di Korea Selatan. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru sehingga mengabaikan seluruh orang yang hendak menyapanya.

Saat tiba disebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "C.E.O Room" , seorang wanita yang berada tepat diluar ruangan tersebut, hendak menunduk hormat kepada namja tersebut sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat keras tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

 **Braak**

Seseorang yang terlihat sedang membaca sebuah dokumen dalam ruangan tersebut sontak menoleh dan menatap namja tersebut dengan wajah bingung dan kaget. Di belakang namja tersebut dapat ia lihat sekertarisnya yang hendak mencegah namja tersebut untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Jinnie mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu donk sayang" ucap namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan namja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya sudah mengatakan pada tuan muda kalau anda sedang sibuk" Jelas sang sekertaris.

"Tak apa, Yuri-ah, kau boleh kembali" perintah sang C.E.O, tak butuh dua kali sekertaris tersebut meninggalkan ruangan C.E.O dan kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

 **Brakk**

Namja yang bernama Jinnie itu kemudian menggebrak meja yang berada diantara dirinya dengan sang C.E.O

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk kepada C.E.O tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang eomma dari namja cantik itu.

"Apa?" Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak tentang pertanyaan sang anak yang sepertinya menuntuk kejelasan darinya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengerti kenapa sang anak terlihat marah padanya, tidak, sangat marah lebih tepatnya.

"Oh.. soal jadwal debut mu? Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau nanti hmm..! Debut sebagai seorang idol.."

Namja bernama Jinnie itu kembali terlihat menahan amarahnya yang sudah siap untuk meledak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari eommanya.

"TAPI BUKAN SEBAGAI YEOJA EOMMA"

Jin pun berteriak sangat keras, guna mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada eommanya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk menjadi idol, harus terbayar dengan debutnya yang bukan sebagai boy idol melainkan girl idol. Sungguh menggelikan, bagaimana mungkin eommanya selaku C.E.O dari perusahaan agencynya menyetujui projek debut ini. Dilihat bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang namja tulen, ya.. walaupun banyak orang yang menganggap nya Yeoja jika hanya melihat dari wajahnya yang cantik dan body nya yang uuhmm... sexy bahkan melebihi seorang Yeoja tulen.

Oh iya, mari kita kenalan sejenak dengan tokoh utama kita yang sedang marah-marah ini, ia adalah Jin, Kim Seokjin. Namja yang merupakan putra dari C.E.O Big Entertainment, Kim Heechul. Jangan kaget jika diawal ia menyebut Kim Heechul sebagai eomma karena Heechul memang eomma kandung dari Kim Seokjin. Kok bisa ? well, Kim Heechul ini merupakan namja special yang diberi keajaiban rahim di tubuhnya, makanya ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan Jin dan kedua kakaknya. Jin memiliki dua kakak yang semuanya laki-laki. Kakak pertamanya bernama Kim Yifan alias Kris seorang aktor terkenal, kemudian kakak keduanya yang juga memiliki wajah yang cantik sepertinya dan eommanya bernama Kim Luhan yang merupakan seorang model androgini untuk pakaian wanita.

Hampir seluruh keluarga Jin berkecimpung di dunia entertaint, hampir karena sang appa aka Kim Hanggeng, merupakan presdir dari perusahaan milik orang tuanya di China. Karena sang eomma yang juga anak dari pemilik perusahaan agency terbesar di Korea sehingga sang eomma menjalankan bisnis keluarga di Korea, yang membuatnya terpisah dengan sang suami yang harus menetap di China demi perusahaan. Jadi mereka LDR-an gitu deh.. walaupun setiap seminggu sekali mereka bertemu, kalau nggak Hanggeng appa yang nyamperin Heechul eomma di Korea, ya Heechul eomma yang bakal terbang ke China.

Sementara itu, kedua kakak Jin, Kris dan Luhan, berada di China dengan sang appa, mereka berdua masing-masing memiliki agency yang berbeda di sana. Kenapa nggak di agency sang eomma? Karena mereka berdua malas untuk pergi dan menetap di Korea, Sehingga mereka debut di China, dan menjadi artis papan atas di sana.

Lantas kenapa Jin ikut dengan eommanya di Korea? Itu karena sejak kecil ia sangat dekat dengan sang eomma dan tak mau dipisahkan, sehingga Heechul membawanya ke Korea.

Sejak kecil Jin sudah bercita-cita untuk bisa menjadi seorang idol, karena ia sangat suka menyanyi seperti kakaknya Yifan. Walaupun terlahir dalam keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan pemilik agency terbesar di Korea, ia tidak mau jika harus debut mengandalkan sang eomma, ia ingin agar bisa debut dengan jerih payahnya sendiri, merintis karir dari bawah itulah impiannya. Makanya ia memasuki agency sang eomma dengan audisi seperti peserta yang lain, dan mengikuti training hingga debutnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak sang C.E.O karena ia meminta Heechul untuk merahasiakannya, sehingga ia pun diperlakukan seperti traine lainnya.

Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu dan berlatih untuk debut, akhirnya, jadwal debutnya pun tiba. Tapi mengapa ia harus debut menjadi girl idol ? ia tahu sudah mulai banyak namja menjadi yeoja di dunia entertainment, seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya yang ada di negri China itu yang menjadi model androgini untuk pakaian wanita. Tapi ini Idol, bukan model, bagaimana caranya ia nanti harus menyembunyikan dirinya yang seorang namja tulen. Kalau model mah enak tinggal make up terus photo doang.. lah ini.. idol kan gak Cuma jadi model, tapi juga harus bisa nyanyi dan akting, ok kalau untuk nyanyi dan akting bisa tertutupi Karena Jin diberkati dengan suara indah yang sangat merdu seperti yeoja, tapi bagaimana dengan paparazi dan para netizen yang pastinya akan selalu memperhatikannya 24 jam non stop. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa bebas, dan harus selalu menjaga rahasianya. Jin tidak suka hidup sembunyi sembunyi seperti itu, ia ingin bebas, dan debut sebagai seorang boy Idol.

Okay, sekarang kita lanjut ke TKP, dimana Jin sedang protes ke Chullie Eomma tentang debutnya. Setelah berteriak teriak memprotes rencana sang eomma, ia pun kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sang eomma dengan melipat tangannya kedepan dada, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang dipout kan hingga terkesan lucu sebagai tanda ia sedang kesal dengan sang eomma yang seenaknya.

Heechul yang dari tadi dengan sabar sudah menunggu sang anak selesai dengan protesnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju sang putra tercinta.

"Sudah.. ngomelnya..!" ucap Heechul yang sudah mendudukkan diri disamping sang anak.

"umm.." Jin mengangguk tapi masih enggan untuk menatap sang eomma.

"Jinnie, dengarkan eomma.. " Heechul kemudian memutar kursi Jin sehingga kini ia menghadap kearahnya.

"Eomma tahu Jinnie ingin debut sebagai Boy idol, bukan Girl Idol. Tapi, para manager, trainer dan dewan direksi bilang kalau Jinnie lebih cocok kalau Jinnie debut sebagai girl idol."

"Tapi kan Jinnie namja tulen eomma, bagaimana jika netizen dan paparazi itu tahu?" Jelas Jin sembari memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang minta untuk dipungut, guna berusaha untuk membuat eommanya membatalkan rencana itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah itu, Jinnie, ini sudah keputusannya" berusaha untuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang anak yang seperti anak anjing itu. Aigoo! Dia mewarisi hal ini juga kan darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak..."

"Jangan macam-macam Jinnie, karena appa sudah setuju dengan rencana ini, kalau kau macam-macam eomma akan telphone appamu dan menyuruhnya untuk kesini." Ancam Heechul pada Jin, ia tahu ketiga putera nya itu akan takut jika harus dihadapkan dengan sang appa, terlebih masalah pekerjaan yang dijalaninya. Menurutmu siapa lagi yang bisa membuat anak keduanya Luhan Yang terkenal selalu menyebut dirinya Ssangnamja itu mau untuk menjadi model androgini jika bukan karena appanya, Kim Hanggeng yang selalu menanamkan dalam ketiga puteranya bahwa mencari pekerjaan itu sulit, sehingga ketika sudah menemukan peluang yang menjanjikan di depan mata, harus segera diambil, ingat pepatah rezeki dipatok ayam jika sudah siang, ya seperti itulah. Sehingga ketika Luhan mendapat tawaran dari sebuah agency untuk menjadi seorang model androgini ia langsung menerimanya, karena tak mau berurusan dengan appanya itu. Walaupun awalnya ia tidak ikhlas dan sering menggerutu karena pekerjaannya kini ia menikmatinya, terlalu menikmatinya malahan.

"ANDWAE.. baiklah eomma aku mau debut, tapi kalau nanti ketahuan bagaimana eomma?" Jin pun akhirnya pasrah dan menerima kemauan ibunya itu.

Heechul tersenyum lebar dan menjawab kekhawatiran sang anak, meyakinkannya bahwa tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Tenang saja kalau pun akhirnya terbongkar, eomma yang akan mengatasinya. Lagipula kau kan sangat cantik, dan lekuk tubuhmu juga sexy seperti eomma, jadi tak perlu takut ketahuan. Dan dari dulu kan kau sering salah dikira yeoja kan oleh orang lain, jadi no problem semuanya akan sempurna Jinnie... lagipula eomma pikir kau tak cocok jika debut menjadi boy idol"

"eomma !"

"hahahaha"

Heechul pun tertawa melihat aksi si anak yang sedang ngambek dengan pose yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Lagi pula kau akan memakai nama panggung dan tentu saja identitas aslimu akan tersamarkan baby, seperti kemauanmu selama ini." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus sayang puncak kepala si putra cantiknya ini.

"Apa aku akan debut sebagai anggota girl band eomma?"

"no..no..no.. tidak baby. Kamu akan debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Dengan begitu identitasmu akan lebih aman. Okay...!"

Jin mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan sang eomma.

"hmm, eomma.. apa nama panggung Jin?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya tentang nama panggungnya, bukan lebih tepatnya menampilkan cengiran yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"namamu adalah Jenny..."

"WHAT?"

 **Tbc**

 **Gimana? oke gak ceritanya?**

 **awalnya binggung mau bikin eomma dan appanya jin itu siapa? akhirnya aku pilih Hanchul ccouple buat jadi mak dan bapaknya jin.. hehe mianhae.. Hanchul shipper..pinjem couplenya bentar ya...! :D**

 **untuk Luhan sama Yifan juga pinjam bentar ye... karena swag suka ama luhan jadi dimasukin deh di cerita ini hehehe**

 **terus untuk nama agency nya juga mianhae kalau absurd abies tuh nama... hehe.. karena bingung mikir pakek nama apaan akhirnya swag gabungin aja tuh nama Big hit dan Sm terus aku kasih art dibelakangnya hehehe...**

 **sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah sudi buat baca ff absurd dari aku... jangan lupa seperti biasa untuk kasih review ya...**

 **oh iya, untuk Nurse Call Love Call nya bakalan aku update minggu ini kook jadi tunggu ya...**

 **anyeong ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Jenny

***previous Chapter***

"hmm, eomma.. apa nama panggung Jin?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya tentang nama panggungnya, bukan lebih tepatnya menampilkan cengiran yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"namamu adalah Jenny..."

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

Jin memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada eommanya, yang benar saja masa' ia harus debut dengan nama menggelikan seperti itu. Dari segi apapun, JENNY itu nama yang errr.. terkesan kampungan, norak dan seperti nama anjing bagi Jin.

"Eomma..aku tidak mau dengan nama itu?"

"Wae? Bukankah itu lucu sayang, eomma rasa cocok sekali dengan dirimu?"

"What? Eomma, nama itu seperti nama anjing..?aku tidak mau memakainya jika nanti aku akan dihina.!" Jelas Jin kepada sang eomma, namun bukannya membatalkan nama itu untuk Jin, sang eomma malah meyakinkan Jin jika nama itu sangat cocok untuknya dan ia juga memberitahu Jin bahwa tak akan ada yang berani menghina putra dari seorang Kim Heechull.

"Siapa yang berani menghina putra kesayangan Kim Heechull ini hah? Biar nanti eomma yang hadapi.."

"Eomma.. aku serius nama itu tidak cocok untukku"

"Jinnie baby, nama Jenny itu sangat cocok untukmu, lihat dirimu, kamu cantik..."

"aku tampan eomma.."

"Cantik Jinnie. Jangan ikut ikut kakakmu Luhan yang selalu bilang dia tampan padahal wajahnya cantik seperti eomma."

Jin memutar matanya malas mendengarkan setiap sanggahan dari sang eomma tercintanya ini, well, ia akui jika wajah dirinya dan kakaknya Luhan memang mengikuti sang eomma yang cenderung cantik, tidak seperti kakak tertua mereka Kris yang mengikuti ketampanan sang appa.

"Okay, back to the topic. Pokoknya aku tidak mau"

"Jangan membantah Jinnie, Jenny adalah nama yang pas untuk dirimu yang cantik, feminin, dan pecinta pink."

"Kenapa aku tidak memakai namaku saja eomma, lagipula Lu-ge boleh pakai nama aslinya kenapa aku tidak?" Jin tetap ngotot berusaha untuk membatalkan nama itu untuk dirinya.

"Sudah eomma bilang jangan ikut-ikut kakak mu yang sok manly itu, modeling itu berbeda dengan idol sayang. Sudah jangan membantah itu sudah keputusan final. 2 minggu lagi kau mulai debut, untuk itu mulai dari sekarang kamu harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Mengerti?"

"..."

"Jinnie..."

Jin akhirnya mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah sang eomma. Ia tidak berani membantah eommanya jika ia sudah mengeluarkan perintah dengan tegas seperti itu, hell..! siapa yang berani berurusan dengan sang cinderella yang terkenal galak itu.

"Arrasseo.."

"Good.. thats my boy.." Hechuul kemudian mengelus puncak kepala putra tercintanya itu dengan sayang.

"Oh iya managermu nanti namanya Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Ia termasuk manager baru, tapi eomma rasa cukup kompeten untuk mengurusimu, dan ia lebih muda 1 tahun darimu"

"umm.." Jin mengangguk dengan pasrah tentang apapun yang eommanya katakan. Terserah eommanya lah pokoknya, toh ia mau ngelawan sang cinderella juga gak akan bisa.

Heechull masih mengelus sayang puncak kepala Jin kemudian ia, memencet tombol pada telponnya ia menyuruh seseorang untuk segera keruangannya.

"Yuri-ah, tolong kau panggil Yonggi ke ruangan ku"

" _baik sajangnim"_

.

.

Tak berapa kemudian pintu ruangan Heechul diketuk oleh seseorang, kemudian terbuka menampilkan dua sosok manusia berdiri di sana.

"Sajjangnim, Yoongi sudah di sini" ucap Yuri sambil menyuruh Yoongi untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"oh masuklah Yoongi ah" perintah Heechul kepada Yoongi yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sekertarisnya.

Masuklah seorang namja dengan wajah imut dan tubuh yang mungil namun berkesan garang kedalam ruangan yang terdapat Heechul dan Jin di dalamnya.

Heechul kemudian menghampiri namja yang diketahui namanya Yoongi tersebut, kemudian menyuruhnya berdiri dihadapan Jin.

"Yoongi-ah ini putraku Kim Seokjin, ia yang mulai 2 minggu lagi akan debut dan kau menjadi managernya." Ucap Heechul dengan semangat.

"Ne, sajjangnim"

Yoongi lalu mmenatap Jin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan malas. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak Jin berkenalan, bagaimanapun mereka berdua ini kan team jadi kesan pertama tentu harus menjadi yang utama. Perlahan Jin yang masih memandangi Yoongi dengan lekat juga ikut menyodorkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Yoongi.

"Salam kenal Min Yoongi imnida."

"Ne, Kim Seokjin imnida"

"Mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang, tuan muda." Ucap Yoongi sembari melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Jin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah.. N..ne.. hmm.. kalau kamu tidak keberatan panggil aku Jin saja, lagipula kata eomma kita hanya berbeda satu tahun kan." Balas Jin karena memang ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan orang baru dalam hidupnya, jadi agar ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Yoongi yang mulai dari sekarang akan menjadi partner kerjanya, ia menyuruh Yoongi memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan akrabnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau hyung bagiku.. bagaimana jika aku panggil kau dengan Jin hyung saja" Yoongi mengusulkan sesuatu yang lain dari yang diminta Jin. Jujur saja ia agak tidak enak hati jika harus memanggil Jin dengan nama kecilnya sementara dia lebih muda satu tahun darinya, selain itu status Jin sebagai putra Heechull juga membuat Yoongi agak segan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, meskipun orang nya sendiri yang minta.

Jin terlihat sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil mu Yoongie ne."

"ne Hyung"

Heechul yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi antara anak bontotnya dengan manager barunya hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Ia bersyukur anaknya dan manager yang ia pilih terlihat cocok satu sama lain, sedikit ada rasa sedih yang mengerubungi relung hatinya, ia seperti melihat sang anak beranjak dewasa dan mulai untuk memasuki dunia yang sesungguhnya. Agak lebay memang perasaan Heechul, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jin merupakan putra bungsunya dan juga anak yang paling ia sayangi diantara ketiga anaknya. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana ia dulu masih menggendong Jin yang masih dalam keadaan bayi mungil yang lucu.

Sebelum ia mulai menangis gk jelas, Heechul kemudian mengalihkan pemikirannya dan mulai menjelaskan jadwal Jin yang akan menjadi Jenny tak lama lagi.

"uhmm.. eomma senang kamu cocok dengan Yoongi, Jinnie.. " memandang Jin dengan rasa haru.

"okay akan eomma jelaskan kegiatanmu mulai besok sampai debut, Yoongi ah tolong kau ingat baik-baik ya.." ucap Heechul menekankan pada Yoongi. Ia menyuruh Yoongi agar jangan sampai melupakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, besok kau Yoongi harus mengantarkan Jin ke salon.."

Jin yang mendengar kegiatan awalnya besok terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan sang eomma yang menyuruhnya ke salon. Heol tempat apa itu salon, selama ini ia tak pernah menginjakkan sedikitpun kakinya ke tempat favorit para yeoja itu.

"Kenapa Jin harus ke sana eomma?" tanya Jin dengan ucapan yang sedikit meluap-luap.

"Tentu saja untuk mempercantik dirimu sayang, kau harus mendapatkan perawatan keseluruhan. Oh jangan lupa kau juga harus menata rambutmu, agar terlihat cantik. Ingat kau akan debut sebagai yeoja Jinnie.. dan eomma rasa persiapan fisik mulai dari sekarang akan baik untukmu agar terbiasa." Jawab Heechul dengan panjang lebar langsung membuat Jin terdiam, tak bisa membantah perkataan sang eomma.

Jin terdiam tak berniat untuk membalas ataupun membantah ucapan sang eomma. Yoongi yang menyaksikan interaksi ibu dan anak tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, sesekali ia berkata dalam hati jika interaksi Jin dan Heechul ssajangnim, lebih berkesan seperti ibu tiri dan anak tirinya. Ada sedikit rasa iba saat melihat Jin yang hanya bisa terdiam seperti itu dan melakukan apa yang eommanya inginkan.

"Lalu Yoongi ah, setelah dari salon kau harus mengantarnya berbelanja beberapa pakaian yeoja, termasuk pakaian dalamnya." Ucap Heechul dengan frontal di hadapan Yoongi dan Jin.

Wajah Jin dan Yoongi memerah saat mendengar perintah eommanya yang frontal tersebut.

"EOMMA..!"

"Wae? Kau juga akan memakainya kan ketika mulai debut nanti.. lagipula eomma rasa kau harus membiasakan memakai pakaian yeoja mulai dari sekarang agar nanti sa..~"

Belum selesai Heechul mengatakan kalimatnya ponsel nya berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Dan ketika ia meraih ponselnya tersebut ia tersenyum bahagia menatap nama yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 _My lovely husband_

Ternyata sang appa di China lah yang sedang menghubungi eomma centil kita ini. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Heechul langsung menerima panggilan suami tercintanya itu.

"YEOOOOBBBOOOOO~..."

Jin dan Yoongi yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat mendengarkan teriakan 6 oktaf sang eomma, jangankan mereka berdua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut seluruh orang dalam gedung ini juga mungkin mendengar teriakan eommanya ini. Heechul memang terkenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan ceplas ceplos, namun sifatnya itu akan berubah seketika menjadi namja centil dan manja jika dihadapan Hangeng sang suami.

" _aigoo! Yeobo ya..! jangan berteriak... telinga suamimu ini hampir pecah saat mendengar suaramu tadi"_

"Mwo! Jadi maksud yeobo suaraku ini jelek begitu, sehingga bisa memecahkan telingamu. Fine! Kalau begitu jangan harap minggu ini aku akan pergi ke China.. hmmptt!"

Heechul menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang rampingnya, sementara bibirnya sudah ia poutkan 5 centi tanda bahwa ia kesal dengan respon sang suami, yang seolah tidak merindukannya. Aigoo! Eomma Chullie sensitive ne..! padahal yang dimaksud appa Hangeng kan volume suaranya eomma bukan suaranya itu sendiri.

Sementara itu dua orang yang masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya memandang tingkah laku sang C.E.O ini, well, lebih tepatnya Yoongilah yang sedikit kaget dan heran bagaimana bisa prilaku sang C.E.O berubah dalam sekejab hanya karena ia sedang menerima telphone dari suaminya.

" _Bu..bukan begitu yeobo.. maksudku volume suaramu itu yang agak dikecilkan sedikit saja saat menjawab panggilanku..! aku suka kok suaramu, suaramu sangat indah yeobo, aku jadi ingin terbang ke Korea saat ini juga jika mendengar suara indahmu itu."_ Jawab Hangeng dengan sedikit merayu Heechul agar ia tak jadi marah dan tetap melanjutkan jadwalnya untuk menemuinya minggu ini, maklum saja ia sudah sangat merindukan istri tercintanya itu.

"Gombal..okay aku maafkan" ucap Heechul dengan wajah yang bersemu merah akibat gombalan chezy suaminya itu, tapi meskipun chezy abis Heechul tetap menyukainya buktinya wajahnya memerah saat ini. Itu karena yang mengucapkan gombalan chezy tadi adalah suaminya, Kim Hangeng bukan yang lain.

" _Gomawo, ah..bagaimana kabarmu chagi? Kau tidak sibuk kan saat ini. Meski sibuk jangan lupa makan teratur ya, jaga kesehatan selalu."_

"Umm, aku baik kook Hannie.. dan aku sedang tidak sibuk saat ini..Ya! seharusnya kalimat yang terakhir itu aku yang ucapkan, kok jadi kamu yang ucapin, kan aku istrimu Hannie ya.."

" _hahaha...mianhae.. tapi kan suami juga harus perhatian sama istri."_

"hah..alasan... oh iya chagi, saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan Jinnie tentang rencana debutnya."

" _oh iya.. apa dia ada di sana sekarang, berikan ponselmu padanya aku kangen dengan Jinnie kecil ku."_

"Ya! Sekarang kau lupa pada istrimu ini eoh? Nappeun..!"

" _Hehehe, bukan begitu chagi.. aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jinnie, lagipula kau jarang membawanya kesini kan, wajar donk aku kangen dengan putra kecilku itu."_

"Iya deh iya.. "

Heechul kemudian menghentikan obrolannya dengan Hangeng sejenak kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jin.

"Appa ingin bicara.."

 _Gulp_

Jin meneguk kasar air liurnya, sontak rasa takut mulai menghampirinya, ia takut jika appanya memarahi karena sempat akan menolak rencana debutnya. Tapi seingatnya tadi, sang eomma hanya mengobrol gak jelas dengan appanya itu tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung debutnya, jadi dimana appanya tahu?

Agak lama Jin untuk menerima ponsel yang diberikan sang eomma padanya, ia terlihat takut dan Heechul yang mengetahui gelagat anaknya itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan putranya.

"Tak apa. Appa Cuma kangen padamu."

Mendengar ucapan sang eomma, perasaan Jin menjadi agak ringan, hingga ia akhirnya pun menerima telpon sang appa.

"Yeoboseo.." ucap Jin lirih.

" _JINNIE.. Bogoshippo sayang.. kapan kau akan menemui appa di China?"_ teriak Hangeng dari sebrang.

" .. Nado bogoshippo..!" jawab Jin dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

" _kau kenapa seperti ketakutan seperti itu kepada appa heum..?"_ Hanggeng sedikit heran dengan suara anaknya yang terbata-bata seakan ketakutaan saat berbicara dengannya.

"Hmm..tidak apa appa.. tadi Jinnie Cuma sedang takut sama eomma yang berteriak..! hehe" Jelas Jin singkat, ia tidak akan berani mengatakan kepada Hangeng alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia sedikit takut ketika berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak mau jika appanya akan mulai menceramahinya panjang lebar, ia sudah capek mendengar ceramah dari Heechul tadi.

"YAK! Kenapa kau menyalahkan eomma Jinnie..!" Heechul yang tahu alasan sebenarnya putranya itu ketakutan berteriak tak terima kenapa anak kesayangannya itu menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan.

" _Aigoo, eomma mu memang seperti itu Jinnie.. jangan terlalu menyalahannya.."_

Jin yang mendengar respon appa nya itu langsung mendengus kesal.

"Appa selalu saja membela eomma, appa memang sayangnya Cuma sama eomma." Ucap Jin kesal.

" _Bukan begitu sayang, appa juga sayang padamu, tapi memang appa lebih menyayangi eomma mu tentu saja, jika tidak begitu kau dan kedua kakakmu tidak akan ada sayang."_ Aigoo, uri appa pervertnya parah ne..!

"APPA.." Jin berteriak dengan wajah sedikit merah karena ucapan sang appa, 'dasar appa pervert' batinnya.

" _Hahaha.. arraseo arraseo.. appa sayangnya sama Jinnie kecil appa. Ngomong-ngomong selamat untuk debut mu ya sayang.."_

"terima kasih appa, tapi kenapa Jinnie harus jadi girl idol appa? Jinnie kan maunya Boy idol.."

" _Wae? Pasti cantik kok.. dan appa setuju dengan eomma mu kau cocok di girl idol, lagipula Jinnie lebih leluasa mengkoleksi barang berwarna pink kan..!"_

"tapi appa aku namja..! lagipula warna pink kan bukan untuk yeoja saja..!"

" _Aigoo uri pinky boy, dengarkan appa apapun karirnya kau harus berusaha dengan keras okay... lihat saja kakakmu luhan yang sekarang jadi sangat terkenal karena kegigihannya.."_

' _ **itu sih karena appa yang maksa lu-ge nerima tawaran itu'**_ batin Seokjin. "okay appa okay Jin akan berusaha."

" _Gitu donk, baru anak appa, jja, sekarang berikan ponselnya pada eommamu."_

"ne appa, annyeong.."

" _annyeong.."_

Kemudian Jin meneyerahkan ponselnya kepada sang eomma, Heechul menerima ponsel tersebut kemudian sedikit berbicara kembali dengan suami tercintanya hingga akhirnya ia menutup telponnya.

"Okay, sampai mana kita tadi Yoongi-ah?" tanya Heechul pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya bengong melihat adegan drama keluarga Kim.

"ah.. ne.. sajjangnim, besok saya harus mengantar Jin hyung ke salon dan belanja pakaian dan keperluan lainnya." Ucap Yoongi.

"ah benar..! Jadi besok jangan lupa okay Jinnie.. Yoongi.. nah sekarang kalian boleh kembali, eomma ada rapat sebentar lagi.."

"Arasseo eomma.." sahut Jin malas.

"Ne, sajjangnim"

Jin dan Yoongi pun segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan Heechul.

Heechul yang masih berdiri di dalam ruangannya sambil memeperhatikan kedua namja tersebut meninggalkan ruangannya. Kemudian smirk mengerikannya pun muncul dari bibirnya.

"akhirnya aku bisa mendandani Jinnie sepuasnya, hehehe... Ia pasti akan cantik sekali.." kekeh Heechul sambil melihat file rencana debut sang anak.

Wah ternyata uri eomma punya rencana tersembunyi.. aigoo.. bagaimana kehidupan Jinnie selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

 ***Incheoon airport***

"akhirnya aku sampai disini..!"

Seseorang terlihat tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara Incheon, sepertinya ia baru tiba di Korea hari ini. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, seseorang sedang menelpone nya ternyata.

"Ne.."

"..."

"Iya aku baru sampai."

"..."

"Arrasseo."

".."

"Umn.. Annyeong"

Ia menutup telpon nya dan memasuki sebuah mobil lamborgini warna merah yang sudah terparkir di parkiran bandara.

"Let's roll" Ucapnya sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar bandara.

 **Tbc**

 **Huaah.. terima kasih banyak atas review nya ya.. gak nyangka bakal banyak yang review.. hehe... :D tetap ikuti ceritanya ya.. dan jangan lupa untuk ngereview.. jangan jadi silent reader...hehe..**

 **Atas review kalian kali ini aku bikin cerita yang cukup panjang.. sampai 2k.. hoosshh.. capek juga nulisnya.. hehe..**

 **Menjawab pertanyaan dari guest yang tanya kenapa anaknya Heechul nggak Taemin aja.. ! hmm.. kenapa ya..? karena waktu nulis si Yifan sama Luhan yang kebayang.. hehe.. mianhae... :D**

 **Buat Hanchul Shipper ini aku kasih sedikit Hanchul moment walaupun Cuma telpon telponnan tapi gpp kan ya hehe...**

 **Kira-kira siapa ya yang baru tiba di Korea...? hehe temukan jawabannya di Chapter selanjutnya ya.. annyeong :D**

 ***Swag_25***


	3. Chapter 3 First Meet

* **previous Chapter***

 ***Incheoon airport***

"akhirnya aku sampai disini..!"

Seseorang terlihat tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara Incheon, sepertinya ia baru tiba di Korea hari ini. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, seseorang sedang menelpone nya ternyata.

"Ne.."

"Apa kau sudah sampai sayang"

"Iya aku baru sampai."

"Baguslah, mobilmu sekarang di parkiran bandara, Jang ajusshii tadi yang mengatarkannya"

"Arrasseo."

"Baik-baik ya di sana, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi eomma atau appa ne. Anyyeong "

"Umn.. Annyeong"

Ia menutup telpon nya dan memasuki sebuah mobil lamborgini warna merah yang sudah terparkir di parkiran bandara.

"Let's roll" Ucapnya sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar bandara.

.

.

.

.

 ***Gedung Big Entertainment***

Dua orang namja yang berparas cantik dan imut terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat serius di sebuah kafe yang ada di gedung Big Entertainment.

"Hyung.." ucap Yoongi mengawali pembicaraannya.

"Ne, Yoongie..?" Jin menjawab dengan asal panggilan Yoongi, ia massih sedikit kesal dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya seenaknya itu, well, dia memang anaknya tapi setidaknya ia bisa memilih donk atas apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya.

"Besok kita berangkat jam 10 pagi ya hyung, aku akan menjemput di apartement mu." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dalam ponselnya. Ia kemudian berhenti ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dari Jin.

"..."

"Jin Hyung.." Yoongi kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Jin.

"arrasseo Yongie.." ucap Jin yang masih tertunduk lesu.

Terlintas sesuatu dalam pikiran Yoongi, sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan sosok dihadapannya ini. Sebelumnya ia mengetahui Jin hanyalah seorang siswa trainee di agency milik Kim C.E.O dan kini ia tahu jika Jin adalah Kim Seokjin yang merupakan putra dari C.E.O Kim Heechul. Ia cukup tahu Jin dulu karena ya, sebagai calon manager ia harus mencari tahu beberapa siswa paling berpotensi yang berada di managementnya itu, dan Jin adalah salah satu sari siswa berpotensi tersebut.

"Hmm..Jin hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu..?" tanya Yoongi pada Jin, ia berusaha untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya tentang Jin dengan bertanya ke orangnya langsung. Lagipula kini ia akan menjadi partner Jin dalam urusan dunia entertaint, jadi paling tidak ia harus tahu seluk beluk calon artis yang akan di managemeni nya ini kan.

Jin sedikit merenggangkan tangannya untuk mengusir rasa capek dan kesal yang dialaminya hari ini sehingga membuat moodnya memburuk. Ia harus mencarge lagi moodnya agar kembali baik. Jin menatap wajah Yoongi, dan tersirat beberapa pertanyaan yang ia rasa bersifat pribadi. Ia paham rasa penasaran Yoongi tersebut karena selama ini hanya sang eomma, sekertaris, beberapa manager senior dan pemegang saham di Big Entertaintment yang mengetahui atas identitassnya yang sebenarnya, sesuai dengan harapan Jin yang ingin memulai karir dari bawah.

"Sebelum kau bertanya bagaimana kalau kita pesan beberapa makanan dan ice cream ? aku lapar.." Ucap Jin menyela pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Yoongi.

"o..okay Hyung, Hyung mau pesan apa ? biar aku yang pesankan." Ujar Yoongi.

"aku ingin makan spagethi, lasagna, Macaroni panggang, dan juga untuk ice cream nya yang rasa strobery, oh jangan lupa juga jus stroberi."

Yoongi tercengang mendengar pesanan Jin, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya turun ke tubuh Jin yang langsing ' _Heol Jin hyung ini makan apa makan, banyak banget pesanannya, tapi kenapa tubuhnya tetep kurus langsing seperti itu ? issangae'_ ucap batin Yoongi.

Yoongi kemudian berjalan menuju kasir dan memesankan apa yang diminta Jin, kalau pesanannya ia hanya memesan Jus stroberi yang sama dengan Jin dan segera kembali ke tempat Jin menunggu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Langsung saja Jin melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Makan mu banyak sekali ya hyung." Ucap Yoongi ditengah tengah Jin yang sedang melihat Jin makan. Rasanya ia sudah sangat kenyang hanya dengan melihat Ji memakan makanannya.

"Ya begitulah" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jin.

Jin pun dengan lahap kembali melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah hidangan selesai disantapnya, seorang pelayan kemudian datang dan membawakan ice cream pesanan Jin. Sambil melahap ice creamnya Jin kemudian menanyakan pada Yoongi apa yang ingin ia ketahui darinya.

"Apa tadi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yoongie?" tanya Jin dengan masih melahap ice creamnya.

Yoongi yang sadar atas pertanyaan Jin tersebut mulai untuk menanyakan apa yang menjadi perhatiannya tentang Jin saat ini.

"hmm itu, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang profil hyung dari ketika menjadi siswa trainee, jadi tadi aku terkejut karena tenyata hyung putranya sajangnim"

Yoongi terdiam dan menatap Jin yang sekarang memandangnya curiga. Yoongi yang ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu kemudian menjelaskan kepada Jin tentang maksudnya mencari info siswa traine

"Jangan salah paham, hyung. Aku mencari tahu profil semua siswa traine yang berprestasi saat itu karena aku yakin salah satunya kelak akan jadi artis yang ku manager i."

Jin pun tanpa berkata-kata melanjutkan kembali acara melahap ice cream nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" tanya Jin.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin kau bercerita tentang latar belakangmu yang SESUNGGUHNYA, hyung."balas Yoongi sambil menekankan kata sesungguhnya pada Jin, agar tak ada kebohongan diantara mereka.

"Kau bisa menganggap ku adikmu Hyung, jika kau tidak nyaman bercerita tentang keluargamu dengan orang asing"

"kau bukan orang asing Yoongie, mulai hari ini kau kan jadi managerku, jadi wajar jika kau harus tahu tentang aku. Lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri." Jin lalu melahap ice cream terakhirnya, meletakkan sendok tersebut pada gelas ice nya dan sedikit menjauhkan dari hadapannya, kemudian melanjukan pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari keluargaku, hmm, aku anak terakhir dari pasangan Kim Heechul dan Kim Hangeng, seperti yang kau tahu Kim Heechul C.E.O Big entertainment adalah eommaku, sementara itu Kim Hangeng pemilik perusahan Shinhwa di China adalah appaku"

Jin hendak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Yoongi memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sebentar hyung, Jadi appa mu sang penakluk sajjangnim itu pemilik perusahan Shinwa dari China yang merupakan perusahan terbesar di China dalam segi Property ?" ucap Yoongi dengan mata yang melotot lebar saat mendengar pernyataan Jin. Ia tak menyangka jika Jin hyungnya ini benar-benar layaknya pangeran dalam negeri dongeng dengan aset yang dimiliki eomma dan appanya.

"uhm, itu perusahaan keluarga appa, karena appa anak tunggal ia otomatis jadi pewaris perusahaan itu, dan eomma yang juga anak tunggal juga menjadi pewaris untuk agency ini. Huufft" Jin menghela nafas panjang saat mengucapkannya "itulah sebabnya appa dan eomma hidup terpisah selama ini, eomma dan aku di Korea sementara appa dan kedua kakakku tinggal di China"

"Pasti berat bagi ssajjangnim harus hidup terpisah dari anak dan suaminya. Pantas saja ia tadi sangat heboh saat suaminya menelpone. Tapi hyung selama aku bekerja di agency, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata sajjangnim sudah menikah, selama ini aku kira dia masih single loh." Ucap Yoongi setelah mendengar fakta dari Jin.

"tentu saja kau tidak pernah tahu karena, baik appa dan eomma merahasiakan pernikahannya dari publik. Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan pernikahan sesama namja itu masih sedikit tabu kala itu. Jadi keluarga appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya, walaupun sekarang masyarakat umum sudah agak menerima hal itu, tapi mereka masih merahasiakan karena malas untuk membuat publikasi." Jelas Jin, Yoongi yang mendengarkan alasan keluarga besar Jin untuk merahasiakan pernikahan orang tuanya hingga saat ini sangat mencengangkan, tapi yah jika melihat perilaku sajjangnimnya sih masuk akal atas tindakannya.

"Hyung jika eomma mu itu sajjangnim, bagaimana ia melahirkanmu, hmm, bukan maksudku menyinggung sih, tapi sajjangnim kan namja"

"Eomma itu bukan namja biasa, ia ternyata punya rahim di tubuhhnya yang sangat produktif, makanya aku dan kedua kakakku bisa tercipta. Ditambah sifat appa yang mesum ketika bertemu eomma, ya begitulah, kau pasti tahu kan" ucap Jin sambil menampilkan smirknya pada Yoongi yang lagi-lagi kembali tercengang atas ucapan Jin.

"memang jarak usiamu dan kedua hyungmu berapa tahun hyung?"

Jin sejenak berpikir kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, "dua tahun untuk keduanya ?" ucapnya.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya karena ada yang sedikit aneh dengan jawaban Jin.

"Tunggu, hyung. Kok sama memang kakakmu kembar hyung ?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yups, Yifan-ge dan Lu-ge itu kembar, tapi sangat tidak identik." Balas Jin "Kau tahu mereka berdua seperti air dan api. Sangat berbeda. Jika Yifan-ge itu wajah dan perawakannya ganteng banget, pokoknya namja baget kayak appa tapi ppabo, sementara itu Lu-ge sangat cantik dan manis, tapi sifatnya sok manly padahal koleksinya hello kitty"

"Heol, yakin mereka kembar hyung" tanya Yoongi penasaran, well siapapun pasti penasarankan sama kedua orang tersebut setelah mendengarkan apa yang Jin katakan, itu terlalu bertolak belakang.

"aku juga mempertanyakannya dulu, tapi kemudian aku tahu mereka berdua itu memang kembar dari ikatan batin mereka. Jika Yifan-ge sakit maka Lu-ge juga merasakan itu, begitupula sebaliknya"

"Daebak, jadi bukan secara fisik dan kepribadian tapi secara ikatan batin mereka kembar begitu" ucap Yoongi dengan antusias.

"Ya gitu deh, ngomong-ngomong Yoongie sejak kapan kau di agency ?" tanya Jin pada Yoongi, well bukan Cuma Yoongi aja kan yang penasaran, Jin juga penasaran dengan profil sang manager.

"oh, aku bergabung sejak lulus kuliah, ya kira-kira baru satu tahun yang lalu, makannya aku belum dipercaya mengani satu artispun.." Jawab Yoongi.

"ooh.."

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang melajukan mobil lamborgini warna merahnya membelah jalanan kota seol. Mobil tersebut kemudian terlihat memasuki sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki design yang unik dengan beberapa aksen music menghiasi sudut gedung tersebut. Sang pemilik kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya dan mulai memasuki gedung, terihat ia beberapa kali seedang menyapa karyawan yang ada di gedung tersebut. Ia kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan C.E.O dalam ruangan tersebut. Namja tersebut merebahkan dirinya disebuah kursi dan menatap pemandangan yang ditampilkan dari jendela kaca besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku kembali.. Seol.. haahh.. aku rindu kota ini.." Ucapnya yang masih memandangi hingar bingar kehidupan kota Seol.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu dan muncullah, namja dengan wajah lonjong dan senyum yang lebar dari balik pintu berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Uhm.. Yo.. sahabatku ternyata sudah kembali eoh...! Bagaimana Amerika..?" Namja yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pemandangan kota Seol dari jendela besarnya kemudian menoleh kemudian berjalan menghambur ke pelukan namja dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Hoseok-ah... "

"Kau sepertinya betah sekali eoh di Amerika, sampai-sampai menetap beberapa tahun disana dan membiarkan sahabatmu ini mengelola studio sendirian"

Namja itu kemudian tertawa dan menampilkan kedua dimple di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Ha..Ha..Ha...Mianhae...Mianhae.. eomma dan appa menyuruhku mengelola perusahaan yang ada di sana sebentar sampai appa sembuh dari penyakitnya"

"Oh iya.. bagaimana kabar Eomoni dan aboji ? mereka sekarang sehat kan..!" Namja dengan senyum lebar itu menanyakan kabar kedua orang tua sahabatnya ini dengan wajah sedih, ia baru menyadari jika sahabatnya ini pulang ke Amerika karena masalah kesehatan orang tuanya, maklumlah hal itu sedikit terlupa akibat terlalu antusias dan terlalu senang sahabatnya ini telah kembali.

"Mereka sekarang baik, mereka malah khawatir padaku yang harus sendirian pulang ke Seol"

Tak lama kedua sahabat itu sedikit mengobrol melepas rindu, pintu ruangan itu kembali diketuk secara perlahan dan saat terbuka seorang namja manis yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari kedua orang itu memasuki ruangan itu dengan berlari dan menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat matanya menghilang.

"Namjoon hyung..." teriak namja manis tersebut kemudian menghambur ke pelukan namja tampan yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja yang bernama Hoseok itu.

"Bogoshippo hyung.. Kau kenapa tak memberi tahu aku kalau kau sudah pulang hyung..?"

"Hahaha... Jimin-ah.. nado bogoshippo.. maaf aku tak memberitahumu, karena kepulanganku ini mendadak" jawab namja yang bernama Namjoon tersebut.

"Karena aku sudah kembali, aku akan kembali menduduki posisi C.E.O disini, selain itu aku juga ingin comeback juga di dunia hiburan.. Jadi Jimin-ah kau kembali menjadi sekertaris dan manager ku yah.." ucap Namjoon pada Jimin setelah membeberkan rencananya kedepan.

"Siap hyung" Jimin membalas dengan penuh semangat ia sudah lama tidak memanager i hyung kesayangannya ini, jadi semangat 45 muncul deh dalam diri Jimin.

Saking asiknya bercakap-cakap dengan Jimin, namjoon melupakan sahabatnya yang kini hanya memandang jengah tingkah kedua orang itu. Hobi terlupakan sodara-sodara.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian jadi melupakanku eoh..! dasar.." teriak Hoseok pada mereka.

"Hahaha.. maaf.. Hobi Hyung, aku kan kangen dengan hyung ku ini.. hehehe..." Jimin tertawa cengegesan melihat wajah Hoseok yang kini memonyongkan bibirnya hingga seperti moncong kuda.

"Dasar kau ini.. "

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan kangen-kangenan yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

 ***Esok harinya***

Seorang namja manis dengan kuli seputih susu terlihat tengah mengedor pintu di salah satu apartement mewah di gangnam. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih ia mengetuk pintu, memencet bel, dan menelpon sang pemilik apartement, tapi hingga kini sang pemilik tak membukakan pintunya. Sementara ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih, ini sudah telat satu jam lebih dari perjanjiannya kemarin, padahal jadwal hari ini cukup padat. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, ia mencari kontak di ponsel nya dan mulai menelpone seseorang.

 **Tuut...Tuuut...Tuuut.. cklek...**

" _Yeobosseo?"_ jawab seseorang dari line sebrang.

"ssajangnim..maaf mengganggu ini Yoongi.. "

"Oh..Yoongi-ah, ada apa ? bukankah hari ini kau pergi dengan princess ku..?"

"Itu dia Ssajangnim, kalau boleh, saya ingin meminta pasword apartement Jin hyung, karena saya sudah menunggu satu jam lebih di depan pintu apartementnya dan tak ada yang membukakan pintu."

"Aigoo anak itu pasti ketiduran Yoongi-ah, pasword apartemennya 1233, jika dia menolak bangun paksa dia, siram air kalau perlu, anak itu selalu saja seperti itu jika kemarin moodnya buruk"

"N..Ne.. ssajangnim, terima kasih, maaf mengganggu.."

"Cheonma Yoongi-ah, kalau ada apa-apa dengan princess manja itu hubungi aku saja okay.."

"Ne, sajjangnim"

Yoongi kemudian menutup panggilannya lalu memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang tadi Heechul berikan. Dan...

 **Cklek**

Pintu apartement pun terbuka, ia kemudian berjalan mencari ruangan sang pemilik rumah, dan tak perlu banyak waktu untuk mencari kamar terebut, karena di depan Yoongi kini terpampang sebuah pintu dengan beberapa miniatur mario yang ukurannya hampir selututnya dan berpose seperti sedang menyambut siapapun yang akan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut.

Yoongi langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan mendapati seseorang kini tengah tertidur dengan indahnya di ranjang besar miliknya. Yoongi berkacak pinggang melihat orang tersebut yang dengan nyamannya memeluk guling sementara ia harus menunggu diluar hampir 1 jam.

Dengan langkah tegap Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamar tersebut dan mengambil sebuah ember kecil, mengisinya dengan sedikit air, kemudian membawanya keluar kearah namja yang tertidur tersebut.

1, 2, 3 **Byuuurrr...**

Yoongi menyiramkan air dalam ember tersebut ke wajah namja yang tertidur tadi. Sontak sang putri tidur terbangun dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup persis seperti ikan koi, namja tersebut kemudian mengusap air yang berada di matanya dan melihat Yoongi, sang manager yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan tangan yang membawa ember.

Namja itu aka Jin terlihat akan memarahi Yoongi yang telah mengguyurnya dengan air saat tidur, naun dengan cepat sang manager membenarkan tindakannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari sajangnim untuk mengguyur mu dengan air jika kau masih tidur hyung"

"Ah.. dan ini juga sebagai balasan karena membiarkanku berdiri didepan pintu apartementmu selama 1 jam lebih.."

Jin akan membalas perkataan Yoongi namun namja tersebut langsung memotongnya lagi.

"dan sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan menyelesaikan scedule mu untuk hari ini.."

Merasa dirinya akan kalah jika terus menerus berdebat dengan orang ini, Jin akhirnya menurutinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun dan melenggangkan kakinya pergi menuju kamar mandi. Yoongi juga keluar menuju ruang tamu di apartement Jin sambil sesekali mengecek beberapa email yang masuk di ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian namja cantik yang dinantinya keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Yoongi yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Yoongi menatap penampilan Jin secara keseluruhan, mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang hingga kakinya yang jenjang. Dan satu kata yang Yoongi bisa katakan untuk hyungnya ini. Wow..so amazing. Bagaimana tidak seperti itu, jika Jin yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat umm.. menggoda ? ya, mungkin itu kata yang cocok untuknya dengan penampilan Jin yang menggenakkan kaos putih dengan tulisan sederhana di dadanya, dipadu dengan ripped Jin yang membalut kaki jenjang Jin sehingga sedikit menampilkan kulit paha mulusnya yang membuat penampilannya kian memukau oh dan jangan lupakan sepatu converse high berwarna merah yang sangat cocok dengan penampilannya kini.

"Hyung, kau terlihat..hmm.. menggoda ?"

Jin yang mendengar hal itu segera mendelikkan matanya kearah Yoongi yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu Yoongie?"

"Well, kau penampilanmu terlihat sexy, dengan ripped jeans mu itu, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk lubang pada ripped jeans Jin yang sangat lebar di bagian pahanya.

"Ini trend.. Yoongie.. sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat.. kita sudah telat..!" Ujar Jin sambil melenggang pergi keluar apartementnya meninggal kan Yoongi

"Dan salah siapa kita sampai telat begini hyung...!" Yoongi kemudian menyusul Jin yang sudah jauh didepannya. Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil dengan Yoongi yang mengemudikannya melesat menuju tempat pertama tujuan mereka.

SALON..

.

.

 ***SALON***

Jin memandang sebuah gedung yang akan ia masuki, dimana terlihat beberapa wanita dengan asiknya memanjakan diri dalam gedung tersebut.

"Yoongie, kau yakin kita akan masuk?" ucap Jin pada Yoongi yang sudah akan melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut.

Yoongi berhenti sejenak mendengar ucapan Jin, ia kemudian menatap Jin yang masih memandang tempat itu dengan pandangan yang enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya kesana.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Kau sudah lupa jika sajangnim menyuruhku untuk merubah penampilanmu..?"

"Lagipula sajangnim sudah memesan reservasi di salon ini, jadi.. ayo kita masuk.."

Yoongi kemudian mmenarik Jin untuk memasuki salon tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian menghadap ke resepsionis di salon tersebut.

"Permisi, reservasi atas nama Kim Heechul"

"Ne, sebentar.." si resepsionis tersebut mencari data di komputernya dan kemudian mempersilahkan Yoongi dan Jin untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan, masuk" ucap resepsionis tersebut mempersilahkan Yoongi dan Jin.

"Terima kasih" balas Yoongi. Kemudian mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut dan dimulailah treatment yang sudah dipesan Heechul untuk putri, eh salah.. putra tercintanya Jin.

Kenapa Heechul tahu semua hal tentang dunia persalonan, jangan heran, karena Heechul adalah pelanggan tetap di salon ini, Well ia selalu datang tiap minggunya untuk melakukan treatment untuk menjaga penampilannya agar tetap kece luar dalam biar Hanggeng appa tidak melirik yang lain, hehe..:D

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam lebih menunggu Jin yang sedang di make over, akhirnya proses tersebut selesai, Jin yang terlihat tertidur di tempat duduknya kemudian dibangunkan oleh Yoongi yang tadi sempat tertidur saat menunggu Jin, dan ketika bangun ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang wooww. Bagaimana tidak wow jika Jin namja yang tadi ia antar berubah menjadi sosok yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan rambut yang masih berwarna blonde namun kini panjang sebahu dan masih berwarna blonde. Yoongi sesaat mengagumi teknologi untuk para wanita kini, _'Kita benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan teknologi..'_ ujar Yoongi dari dalam hatinya. Bukan teknologinya yang harusnya yoongi puji melainkan wajah Jin yang cantik warisan dari sang eomma.

"Hyung, Irona.. kita harus segera belanja keperluanmu.." sambil metoel-toel lengan Jin, Yoongi berusaha untuk membangunkan Jin yang masih di dalam mimpi. Sesaat kemudian mata besar jin terbuka lalu ia merenggangkan tubuh, tangan, dan kepalanya karena sangat pegal harus tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Yoongie.. kenapa kepalaku terasa berat? Seperti ada yang menjambak rambutku." Ucap Jin yang tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada pada dirinya.

Tanpa perlu Yoongi menjawab, Jin telah melihat dirinya dari sebuah cermin besar yang terpampang di depannya. Dan...

"AAAAAAAA" Jin berteriak histeris melihat rambutnya yang kini panjang sebahu.

"Yongie..apa yang mereka lakukan pada rambutku.." kemudian pandangannya beralih ke jari-jari tangannya dan juga tangannya sendiri.

"Dan apa ini Yongie, kenapa kuku-kuku ku jadi berwana pink, aku suka sih.. tapi kenapa menjadi lentik begini ? terus kemana bulu-bulu di tanganku..apa mereka mencukurnya?" tanya Jin yang kini benar-benar shock dengan dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar seperti yeoja sekarang dengan rambut panjang sebahu, tangan putih dan mulus tanpa bulu, serta kuku-kuku yang lentik dan kini bercat warna pink soft. Dulu tangan Seokjin memang terlihat mulus tapi masih ditumbuhi sedikit bulu-bulu halus dan kini, mungkin jika nyamuk menginjakkan kakinya di tangannya ia akan terpeleset sakin mulusnya.

"Tenang Hyung, hmm maksudku noona.. kau cantik kok..!"

"YAK! Apa maksudmu panggil aku noona eoh? Panggil aku hyung saja sperti biasa"

"Tak bisa hyung, kita kini masih di publik, aku harus memanggilmu noona agar orang lain tidak curiga.." Ujar Yoongi menjelaskan situasinya kini, Jin akhirnya sekali lagi hanya bisa pasrah.

"terserah kau lah, lalu kita kemana sekarang!"

"Ne noona kita akan ke mall untuk shoping baju-baju dan semua keperluanmu sebagai Jenny noona"

"terserah.. ayo jalan.."

 ***MALL***

Sesampainya di mall Yoongi segera menarik Jin menuju toko pakaian wanita, pakaian dalam wanita, sepatu hingga kosmetik. Yoongi membeli semua barang yang ada dalam daftar yang diberikan oleh Heechul kemarin. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat membeli beberapa pakaian dalam wanita untuk Jin, ya mau gimana lagi, pada dasarnya mereka berdua kan laki-laki jadi tidak akan tahu tentang hal itu, untung saja ada mbak-mbak spg yang siap sedia membantu, walaupun ia sempat menatap curiga kepada Jin dan Yoongi.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa barang, Jin dan Yoongi kini menikmati santap siang di sebuah restouran dalam mal tersebut. Seperti biasa Jin kembali memesan berbagai macam makanan dan memakannya dengan antusias. Banyak beberapa orang yang menatap Jin dengan pandangan aneh, Jijik dan sebagainya.

" _cantik..cantik kok makannya kayak monster.."_

" _Ya ampun, dia makan apa rakus.."_

" _aduh cewek itu benar-benar tidak punya manner.."_

Begitulah kira-kira banyak orang yang diam-diam membicarakan Jin walaupun yang sedang dibicarakan terlihat tidak ambil pusing dan masih tetap menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang mulai tak enak memandang orang-orang sekitarnya, dia sepertinya sadar jika yang dibutuhkan Jin saat ini adalah sekolah kepribadian, saat ia debut kelak ia tidak mungkin akan memakan makanannya dengan cara seperti ini jika di depan publik. Well, ia kan mulai saat ini berstatus sebagai seorang wanita, idol pula. Dan akhirnya Yoongi pun memutuskan akan membicarakan hal ini dengan sajangnimnya. Jadi ia membiarkan kelakuan Jin untuk kali ini.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara shopping kali ini, karena semua barang yang ada di list sudah terbeli semuanya, jadi untuk apa berlama-lama disana. Ketika berjalan menuju parkiran mobil mereka Jin melihat sekilas kearah toko mainan yang menjual boneka dan berbagaimacam mainan, ia pun memutuskan untuk ke toko itu sebentar.

"Yoongie, aku ke toko itu dulu, kau duluan saja ke mobil"

"Ok hyung, ku tunggu di mobil"

Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil mereka yang terletak di parkiran basement mal tersebut sementara Jin melenggang masuk menuju toko mainan tadi.

.

.

Jin melihat lihat bagian boneka dalam toko tersebut, kemudian menemukan sebuah boneka mario yang berukuran cukup besar terletak di bagian paling atas rak bagian boneka. Jin ingin membeli boneka tersebut karena ia belum mempunyai koleksi boneka mario sebesar itu, kemudian dengan sedikit menjinjit Jin berusaha untuk mengambil boneka tersebut, tapi tetap saja tangannya tak mampu untuk menggapainya. Ia terus berusaha hingga tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hendak terjatuh jika tiba-tiba tidak ada tangan besar yang menopangnya dari belakang.

' _Kenapa tidak sampai juga sih..'_ Jin terus menggapai boneka yang berada di rak teratas tersebut.

' _Ugh..sedikit la..gi...Uaawaaaaa'_ Jin memejamkan matanya bersiap merasakan rasa sakit saat bokong nya akan menyentuh lantai toko hingga lama ia nanti rasa itu tak kunjung datang, ia merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya, perlahan ia pun membuka matanya. Dan suara berat terdengar di belakangnya.

"gwaenchana ?"

 **Tbc**

 **Wah.. akhirnya chapter 3 ini selesai, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin.. Hosh..Hossh.. Jadi Yorobun... selamat membaca.. :D**

 **Sebagai bonus akan aku tambahkan chapter bonus besok okay...**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Swag_25**


	4. Chapter 4 Pre Debut

***Namjoon side***

Seorang namja dengan pakaian yang dibilang sangat stylish sedang menjelajahi mal sendirian, tadi ia ditemani kedua sahabatnya tapi setelah selesai makan kedua sahabatnya itu kabur, Hoseok pergi karena ada latihan dengan beberapa traine dance yang baru sementara Jimin pergi untuk bertemu dengan teman kencan terbarunya yang ia dapat dari jejaring sosial, mereka membiarkan Namjoon kini sendirian menyusuri sudut mal tersebut, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari sekalian mencari keperluannya.

Saat melintasi sebuah toko mainan di salah satu sudut mal, namjoon melihat sebuah boneka beruang besar yang terpajang cantik didalam toko. Ia jadi teringat akan adik perempuannya yang kini ada di Amerika bersama orang tuanya. Merasa bahwa tak lama lagi adik kecilnya juga akan datang ke Korea, ia pun memasuki toko tersebut dan langsung menuju rak boneka dimana berbagai macam bentuk boneka tersedia disana, ia memperhatikan keseluruhan sudut rak tersebut, melihat berbagaimacam bentuk boneka dari mulai boneka kesukaan adiknya beruang yang ada dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, berbagai macam boneka binatang, oh dan juga tak ketinggalan beberbagai macam boneka dari karakter-karakter games dan serial kartun untuk anak-anak.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan jejeran boneka beruang yang ingin ia beli. Saat ia dengan asyik mencari sebuah boneka beruang mana yang kira-kira cocok dengan adik kesayangannya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang yeoja, tengah terlihat kesulitan untuk mengambil boneka karakter mario dari games mario bross yang sangat terkenal itu.

Namjoon yang melihat kesulitan yeoja itu kemudian menghampirinya dan hendak menolongnya untuk mengambilkan boneka yang dimaksud, sebelum sang yeoja berambut pirang itu sedikit terpeleset dan akan terjatuh, hingga Namjoon pun mempercepat langkahnya dan tangannya meraih pundak yeoja tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Ia menatap yeoja yang kini ada di rengkuhanya yang masih menutup mata dengan seksama seolah mencari cela kejelekan di wajahnya, dan ia tak menemuka hal itu. Demi tuhan yeoja yang kini ada direngkuhannya ini adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, selain eomma dan adiknya tentu saja.

' _Cantik..'_

"Gwaenchana ?" ucap Namjoon pada sosok dihadapannya kini.

.

.

Jin memandang siapa sosok yang telah memapah dirinya hingga pantatnya tidak jadi menyentuh lantai toko tersebut. Namja dengan suara besar itu masih tetap menatapnya dengan senyum ramah yang tak lepas dari bibirnya hingga menampilkan kedua dimple pada kedua pipinya.

' _Tampan'_ hanya itu yang bisa Jin deskripsikan dari orang yang telah menolongnya itu, ia sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ditemuinya saat ini, well, ia juga lelaki sama seperti orang dihadapannya kini, tetapi kenapa namja didepannya ini memiliki aura berbeda dari dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengagumi sosok didepannya dan memujinya tampan.

Saat namja tersebut melepaskan tangan besarnya dari pundak Jin, ia tersadar dari lamunanya dari wajah sang penolong. Sontak ia lalu berterima kasih dan meminta maaf dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ghamsahamnida.. Mianhae telah merepotkan" Jin membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat karena ia merasa tak enak sudah mengganggu kenyamanan namja didepannya kini.

"Ahh.. Cheonma.. kau ingin boneka di atas itu ?" Namjoon kemudian menunjuk boneka mario yang dari tadi ingin Jin raih, namun tidak kunjung mendapatkannya.

"N..Ne.." Jin menjawab lirih dan menatap boneka yang sangat diinginkannya itu, ia kaget melihat Namjoon yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih boneka tersebut.

Setelah Namjoon mendapatkan boneka tersebut ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jin yang masih memandanginya dengan heran.

"Ini.. " Namjoon menyerahkan boneka mario tersebut kepada Jin. Jin menerimanya dengan senyum yang amat manis untuk namjoon.

"Terima kasih.." Ujar Jin kemudian ia berlari menuju kasir, tanpa mengucapkan beberapa kata pada namja yang tadi sudah menolongnya mengambil boneka tersebut. Sudahlah toh ia sudah berterima kasih pikir Jin.

Namjoon juga dengan segera memilih boneka beruang pilihannya dan segera melesat ke arah kasir, saat di kasir ia memperhatikan Jin yang sedang mengantri untuk gilirannya menuju kasir. Ia memperhatikan Jin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan namjoon baru menyadari jika gadis yang ditolongnya ini sangatlah mempesona, dari mulai rambut berwarna pirang sebahu yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya, bibirnya yang tebal dibagian bawah dan berwarna semerah ceri, hingga kakinya yang jenjang yang semakin menambah pesona yeoja itu, ditambah lagi ripped jeans dan sepatu converse high merah yang ia gunakan membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy. Dan tanpa sadar pesona yeoja tersebut telah menjerat Namjoon yang hingga kini masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Saat tiba giliran Jin, ia terlihat kesulitan saat hendak melakukan pembayaran sepertinya uangnya kurang untuk membeli boneka tersebut, dan ia tidak membawa kartu kreditnya, karena semuanya dibawa oleh Yoongi, dalam dompetnya hanya ada beberapa lembar uang yang tidak akan cukup untuk membayar bonekanya.

Ia kemudian meminta ijin petugas kasir untuk menunda transaksinya sementara ia hendak menghubungi Yoongi agar datang kemari membawa kartu kreditnya, namun, tiba-tiba Namjoon menyela dan membayarkan boneka yang dibeli Jin juga dengan boneka yang ia beli, walaupun Jin sempat menolak dan bersikukuh untuk menelpone Yoongi.

"Maaf, saya akan menghubungi seseorang jadi tolong tunda dulu transaksi saya, sebentar.." ujar Jin pada kasir, saat mengetahui uang dalam dompetnya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar bonekanya.

"Baik, nona.." jawab petugas kasir tersebut sebelum Namjoon menyelanya.

"Tidak perlu, jadikan satu saja dengan ini" Namjoon menyerahkan boneka beruangnya pada kasir itu, dan petugas itupun mengerti dan segera memproses transaksinya.

"Tidak perlu, tuan, anda tidak perlu repot-repot saya akan membayarnya sendiri, akan saya hubungi teman saya sebentar" Jin tetap bersikukuh untuk menolak kebaikan Namjoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan menunggu antrian semakin panjang jika menunggu temanmu datang"

"Maka dari itu aku meminta untuk menunda transaksiku pada ka~.." belum sempat Jin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ucapannya segera dipotong oleh Namjoon yang tetap memaksa untuk membayarkan boneka Jin.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Namjoon kemudian membayar semua belanjaan Jin dan dirinya.

Jin hanya terdiam melihat Namjoon yang telah membayar bonekanya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan boneka mario milik Jin padanya.

"sekali lagi terima kasih, tuan" Ucap Jin pada Namjoon yang telah bersama-sama meninggalkan toko tersebut, Jin sambil memeluk boneka besar marionya sedangkan Namjoon membawa boneka beruang berwarna putih yang tadi ia beli.

"Sama-sama, umm, kau suka Mario?" tanyanya yang bersifat modus untuk mendekati Jin.

"Iya tuan, Mario itu game favorit ku"

"Ohh.. hmm jangan panggil aku dengan tuan, aku terlihat tua jika kau panggil seperti itu, namaku Namjoon..Kim Namjoon" ucap Namjoon sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jin.

Jin dengan senang hati menerima jabatan tangan dari Namjoon sambil memperkenalkan dirinya juga. "Aku, Jin.. Kim Seokjin.."

"Hei.. marga kita sama..hahaha.."

"Iya ya.. haha.."

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu menuju parkiran mal dengan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, hingga tidak sadar keduanya sudah sampai diparkiran mobil.

"Oh iya kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu jalan-jalan di mal sendirian begini..?"

' _Hah.. gadis..?'_ Ujar Jin dalam hati, ia lupa jika kini dirinya seperti seeorang yeoja, _'Ya, tuhan'_ ia segera mencari alasan yang tepat agar tak mencurigai Namjoon jika dirinya ini sesungguhnya sama seperti dirinya yaitu seorang namja.

"umm, itu.. tadi habis belanja sama teman, tapi aku suruh duluan ke mobil karena aku ingin membeli ini" Jin kemudian menggoyang goyangkan boneka yang ia bawa dengan sangat imut, kelewat imut malahan, dan lihatlah Namjoon, oh jangan salah ia sudah meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar saat melihat Jin melakukan itu.

' _Damn ! ia imut sekali'_ Namjoon sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak melepaskan yeoja didepannya ini, ia ingin memilikinya hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan liar Namjoon.

"Jinnie noona, kau kemana saja ? aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam di mobil, aku hampir ketiduran kau tahu." Yoongi menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, dan mengernyit kaget melihat seseorang disamping Jin, _'Wah..wah tak kusangka pesona Jin hyung sudah menjerat seseorang...'_ ucap Yoongi dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Namjoon yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Mianhae Yoongie, aku tadi membeli boneka ini dulu, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Jin kemudian mengajak Yoongi untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, ia tak mau jika harus bertemu dengan Namjoon untuk kedua kalinya, ia punya firasat jika rahasiannya akan terbongkar jika berdekatan dengan namja itu, dan tentu saja ia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar bahkan sebelum ia debut.

"Terima kasih atas bonekanya Namjoon-shii, saya pamit pulang dulu."

"Ah.. Ne..sama-sama Jin-shii.."

Jin kemudian segera menarik Yoongi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini hanya berdiri mematung ditempat.

Saat sosok Jin dan Yoongi tak lagi terlihat, ia baru menyadari kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Ia lupa meminta nomor ponsel Jin. Oww.. dan sekarang ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Yeoja itu.

"Dammit.. kenapa aku tadi tidak meminta nomor ponselnya.. dasar bodoh.."

Namjoon menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju tempat mobilnya berada. Namun walaupun melakukan kebodohan ia tetap tersenyum bahagia karena hari ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menggertarkan hatinya, tak masalah ia tak bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jin kali ini, tapi lain kali ia pasti akan mendapatkannya karena ia percaya ia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Such a nice day.." mobil Namjoon kembali melaju menuju jalanan kota Seol.

.

.

.

 ***Di dalam mobil***

"Kita akan kemana ? Yoongie?" Ujar Jin yang duduk disebelah Yoongi yang mengemudi sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Kita akan ke menemui sajangnim dulu hyung, untuk mengecek jadwal hyung beberapa hari kedepan hingga jadwal debut hyung, setelah itu hyung bisa pulang dan istirahat.."

"Umm.."

Jin melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang pemandangan dari kaca mobil, Yoongi sesekali melirik Jin yang terlihat melamun, entah melamunkan apa, ia juga masih penasaran dengan pria yang barusan keluar mal bersama Jin.

"Hyung, namja tadi itu siapa?" ujar Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dia hanya menolongku membayar boneka karena aku lupa kartu ku ada padamu dan aku tak membawa uang yang cukup untuk membayar." Jawab Jin singkat.

"Ooohh.. baik sekali.."

"Umm.." lagi-lagi Jin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

"Kau kenapa hyung, Jatuh cinta padanya..? sepertinya ia tadi juga terpesona oleh mu, lagipula kalian serasi jika bersama.. haha.." Yoongi menggoda Jin yang kini wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Jangan sembarangan Yoongie.. mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja yang baru kutemui, lagipula ia pasti akan menolak jika tahu aku yang sesungguhnya." Entah mengapa terkandung sedikit kesedihan dalam ucapan Jin, ia sadar dalam posisinya kali ini ia tidak boleh menyukai seseorang paling tidak hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan, yang pasti tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena itu adalah impiannya, sehingga kesempatan dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain adalah tidak ada,ia juga tidak mau jika menjalin hubungan dengan meyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Yoongi mengerti kegelisahan yang diderita oleh Jin, jika ia berada diposisinya ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jin, yakni menutup diri. Bagaimanapun Jin, seperti membawa bom waktu yang siap meledak saat ini, makanya ia harus berhati-hati.

"Kau benar hyung, lebih baik fokus pada karirmu yang akan kau daki saja untuk saat ini, ini saran ku sebagai managermu hyung, dan jangan sungkan jika harus bercerita padaku"

Jin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yoongi, Yoongi benar-benar seperti kakaknya walaupun dengan usia yang lebih muda darinya, tapi sikap dewasanya menenangkan Jin.

"Terima kasih Yoongie, tak perlu khawatir lagipula aku tak mungkin bertemu dengan dirinya lagi kan.."

"Kau benar hyung.."

Mereka pun melajukan mobil mereka menuju tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

 ***Gedung Big Entertainment_Kantor Heechul***

"Sajangnim, tuan muda dan Yoongi ingin bertemu"

"Suruh mereka masuk, Yuri-ah" Ujar Heechul yang terdengar dari telpon di meja sekertarisnya.

"Ne..sajangnim" Balas Yuri dan kemudian sambungan pun tertutup.

Yuri mengamati penampilan baru dari tuan muda putra sajangnimnya ini, ia benar-benar merasa kalah sebagai seorang wanita, bagaimana tidak jika Jin yang aslinya namja terlihat sangat mempesona layaknya seorang yeoja. _'tuan muda benar-benar mewarisi kecantikan sajangnim, bagaimana bisa aku kalah cantik dengan dirinya yang namja tulen'_ kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan hati Yuri yang melihat kecantikan Jin mmelebihi dirinya.

"Silahkan tuan muda, Yoongi, sajangnim menunggu didalam."

"terima kasih noona" balas Yoongi sementara itu Jin langsung melenggang memasuki ruangan ibunya tercinta, ia memang selalu terlihat cuek dengan sekertaris ibunya itu, menurutnya ia hanyalah namja gatel yang suka menggoda idol idol di sini. Yoongi kemudian mengikuti Jin dari belakang menuju ruang sajangnim.

"Eomma.." teriak Jin mengagetkan Heechul yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"Aigoo kamchagya.. eoh.. Kyaaa! Uri Jinnie neomu neomu yeppo" Heechul berteriak histeris berlari menuju putra tercintanya yang berdiri lemas mendengarkan teriakan eommanya, ia sudah menduga reaksi eommanya akan seperti ini.

Yoongi yang memasuki ruangan dibuat kaget dengan respon sajangnimnya yang melihat penampilan baru sang anak, ia melihat sajangnimnya tak henti hentinya memeluk Jin dengan erat dan menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri, ia seperti seseorang yang memenangkan lotre.

"Eomma sesak, lepaskan." Jin yang merasa pasokan udaranya berkurang akibat kelakuan sang eomma memaksa sang eomma untuk melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Omo mianhae.. habisnya kamu sangat cantik putriku.."

"Putra eomma.. aku ini putramu.."

"Sama saja kau kan tetap anakku apapun gendermu baby." Ujar Heechul sambil memegang dagu Jin dan menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri, hingga kepala Jin bergoyang-goyang dengan imutnya.

"Terserah" Jin mendensah malas melihat kelakuan sang eomma yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu seenaknya, ini pasti akibat dari appanya yang terlalu memanjakan eomma mereka.

Heechul kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua, ia ingin memamerkannya pada suaminya yang ada di China.

"Yoongi-ah cepat fotokan aku dengan Jinnie, aku mau pamer ke suami ku.." Ujar Heechul yang langsung menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa menerima pasrah apa yang diperintahkan oleh sajangnim nya ia tidak menyangka jika sajangnimnya sungguh sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

"Ne"

"Senyum chagi, bilang kimchi.." ujar Heechul sambil berpose dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V, sementara itu Jin hanya memutar malas matanya melihat kelakuan sang eomma.

"Kimchiii~~"

 **Ckrek**

Yoongi kemudian menegembalikan ponsel Heechul, Heechul menerima dengan senang ponselnya lalu dengan cepat mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada suaminya dengan hastag 'Our beautifull daughter'. Beberapa detik setelah foto tersebut terkirim ponsel Heechul berdering. Ia melihat siapa yang menelponenya dan sesuai dugaan suami tercintanya langsung menelpone dirinya. Ia tahu betul jika suami nya yang berada di Cina itu juga menyukai jika putra bontotnya yang sangat cantik itu berpenampilan layaknya yeoja. Dan sesuai dugaan putranya terlihat sangat cantik melebihi yeoja.

"Yeobosseo"

" _Yak! Chullie kenapa kau tega sekali memamerkan foto anak kita yang menggemaskan eoh ?Aku jadi ingin ke Korea saat ini juga"_

"Hihihi, memang itu yang ku inginkan"

" _Chullie nappeun eoh ! awas saja kalau aku sudah di Korea"_

"Hehehe"

"Appa.. aku tidak ingin adik" Jin berteriak tepat di telinga eomma saat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya yang menjurus kearah yang akan menghasilkan seorang adik bagi Seokjin, hell, ia tak mau punya adik diusianya yang kini menginjak usia 24 tahun.

"Yak! Kim Seokjin jangan berteriak di telinga eomma." Heechul kemudian menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga, karena telinganya kini berdengung akibat teriakan Jin yang menolak Heechul dan Hangeng memberikannya adik.

"Biarin weeeekk" Ujar Jin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan sedikit menggoyang goyangkan pinggulnya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aigoo.. Hannie putrimu itu benar-benar menggemaskan."

"EOMMA~"

Hangeng hanya bisa tertawa mendengar candaan kedua orang yang sangat ia rindukan dari sebrang line telponenya, walaupun ia bersama kedua putra kembarnya tetap saja ia merindukan sosok Jin yang merupakan putra bungsunya itu.

" _Hahaha.. baiklah Chullie aku ada meeting jadi sampai disini dulu, aku akan memberimu kabar kapan aku akan ke Korea."_

"Ne, Yeobo Annyeong.."

" _Ne"_

 **Tuuut..Tuut...**

Sambungan telpone dari sang ayah pun terputus, menyisakan Heechul yang masih tersenyum geje mengingat suara sang suami dan Jin yang mendesah kesal dengan kelakuan sang eomma dan appanya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Sementara itu Yoongi, bagaimana kabar Yoongi ? ia hanya duduk di sofa yang berada dalam ruangan Heechul sambil menunggu drama keluarga Kim selesai. Ia sudah cukup paham dengan kelakuan keluarga yang absurd ini, sudah cukup baginya mendengar cerita tentang keluarga sajangnimnya dari Jin dan melihat sendiri kelakuan sajangnimnya yang aneh bin ajaib.

Heechul kemudian mulai membicarakan tentang kegiatan Jin untuk beberapa hari lupa ia juga menanyakan apakah keperluan yang ia tulis sudah dibeli semuanya oleh mereka.

"Sudah kau beli semua barang yang ku berikan datarnya padamu Yoongi ?"

"Sudah, sajangnim."

"Bagus, ini Jadwal Jinnie untuk beberapa hari kedepan hingga debutnya, akan diadakan showcase untuk debut Jin agar masyarakat bisa langsung mengenal pribadi Jenny." Heechul kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Yoongi, Yoongi kemudian menerimanya dan memasukkannya kedalam map yang ia bawa. Kemudian Yoongi teringat akan satu hal yang ia lupa sampaikan kepada sajangnimnya menyangkut Jin.

"Oh iya sajangnim, saya ingin mengusulkan agar Jin hyung mengikuti kelas table manner, karena caranya makan sangat buruk sekali."

Jin yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendeathglare Yoongi. Enak saja ia mengatai table mannernya buruk, walaupun kenyataannya memang iya sih hahaha..:D

"YAK! Aku tidak seburuk itu" Jin mencoba untuk menyangkal tuduhan Yoongi.

"Tidak buruk apanya hyung, kau selalu makan dengan rakus saat kita makan diluar, ingat hyung kau akan menjadi yeoja jadi perhatikan makanmu juga. Tadi juga bahkan sampai semua orang mengataimu monster loh."

Jin hendak menyangkal tuduhan dan bukti yang diajukan Yoongi, hingga sang hakim yaitu eommanya mengetukkan palu dan menyatakan dirinya bersalah dalam hal table manner.

"Jinnie, sudah berapa kali eomma bilang agar makan dengan benar, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ya sudah yoongi aku tambahkan kelas manner dalam jadwal Jin, aku harap kau mengawasinya agar ia mematuhi jadwalnya."

"Ne sajangnim" Yoongi kemudian membuat huruf V dengan tangan kirinya agar menghentikan deathglare yang dilakukan oleh Jin padanya.

"oh aku hampir lupa, mulai besok kau harus memakai pakaian yang kau beli tadi Jinnie. Hmm.. untuk celana kau masih bisa memakainya dan beberapa kaus yang kau punya, oh.. kemeja-kemejamu juga masih bisa kau pakai asalkan tidak terlalu cowok banget okay.."

"ok" Jin pasrah dengan kedua iblis yang ada diruangan ini, terserah dirinya ini mau mereka apakan, ia sudah menduga bahwa dirinya akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan seperti ini.

' _Selamat tinggal kehidupan lelaki ku'_

' _selamat tinggal kemanlyanku'_ Ujar Jin dalam hati dengan wajah yang sendu, sementara kedua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia, terutama sang eomma yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Jin lalui dengan kesibukan yang sangat padat, jadwalnya penuh dengan latihan vocal, latihan dance, tes vocal, fitting untuk kostum, dan juga kelas mannernya. Sebagai seorang idol tentu saja hal ini adalah hal yang biasa bahkan mungkin dirinya akan lebih sibuk jika sudah debut kelak. Semua hari-hari penuh dengan persiapan debut itu, Jin lalui dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan jika dirinya pasti bisa, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit melupakan kekecewaannya atas rencana debutnya ini. Kini ia mulai menikmati apa yang ia kerjakan, ternyata benar apa kata appa nya jika ia akan menikmati hal ini kelak, dan ya.. kini jin menikmatinya, bahkan ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan pakaian yeoja dalam kesehariannya.

Dan ketika hari debut semakin mendekat, dan tibalah ia akan melakukan proses fitting baju panggungnya, ia kembali menghentakkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja sang eomma dengan masih menggunakan baju panggung yang akan ia gunakan dalam single pertamanya.

 **BRUAKK !**

"EOMMA!" Jin berteriak saat memasuki ruang kerja Heechul.

Heechul diruangannya hanya memandang putranya kaget dan sedikitt puas karena kostum keinginannya untuk putra cantiknya itu kenakan telah selesai dan kini Jin telah menggenakannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak memperhatika wajah sang anak yang terlihat kesal karena ulahnya.

"Waw.. kau semakin cantik Jinnie" ucap Heechul melihat kostum anaknya yang terlihat mengemaskan dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak jika kostum yang kini Jin kenakan berupa rok mini yang menggembung karena terdapat petikot besar didalamnya yang jika Jin menggerakkan tubuhnya atau berjalan, rok itu akan kembang kempis layaknya ubur-ubur dilaut, kemudian jangan lupakan choker necklace yang bertengger di lehernya dengan bandul besar ala nona-nona jaman victorian dulu, oh.. dan jangan lupakan hiasan pita dikepalanya yang sangat cocok dengan kostumnya, serta atasan Jin yang tidak memiliki lengan sehingga menampilkan kesan menggoda dalam dirinya.

Dan Jin tak suka kostumnya ini, meskipun berwarna pastel tetap saja baginya sangatlah menggelikan padahal menurut orang lain yang melihat malah menggiurkan.

"Kenapa kostum Jin seperti ini. Eoh? Jin seperti penari untuk hiburan anak-anak !" protes Jin pada sang eomma yang kini dengan santainya malah memotret putranya itu.

"Tidak Jinnie, kau cantik dan hmm.. menggoda, tepat sesuai konsep Jenny.."

"Jadi konsep debut Jin sebagai wanita penggoda begitu, eomma.." Aigoo uri Jinnie sepertinya salah mengartikan ucapan sang eomma kali ini.

"WHAT ? oh.. no..no..no.. sayang, bukan seperti itu maksud eomma, Konsep Jenny itu adalah wanita cantik yang mampu memikat siapa saja dengan pesonanya. Bukan wanita murahan yang biasa di bar seperti yang kau maksud." Ucap Heechul dengan jelas, well, walaupun ia eomma yang aneh bagi anak-anaknya tetapi ia tetaplah seorang ibu yang akan selalu melindungi putra-putrinya seperti layaknya ibu pada umumnya.

"Tak bisakah kostumku ini diganti saja eomma ?" ucap Jin memelas kepada sang eomma.

"Tidak sayang, ini sudah cocok denganmu dan lagumu.. sudah sana kembalilah, dan jangan bolos latihan showcase mu sebentar lagi"

"Arrasseo eomma" Jin kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Heechul dan kembali ke ruang wardrobe.

 **Kriing~ Kriing~**

"Ne, Yeobosseo..?"

"..."

"arasseo"

Heechul kemudian bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangannya dengan sebelumnya memberitahu sang sekertaris bahwa ia akan pergi.

"Yuri-ah, aku akan pergi ada urusan, jika Jinnie atau Yoongi mencariku suruh untuk menungguku di apartementnya saja, karena nanti aku akan kesana."

"Ne sajangnim akan saya sampaikan"

Heechul kemudian melesat pergi menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan kota Seol.

.

.

.

 ***Incheon airport***

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa meninggalkan appa?"

"Tenanglah kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Yak ! jika eomma tahu kita akan habis dibunuhnya."

"Aish.. aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sangat merindukannya kan"

"tentu saja, ppabo. Kita sudah lama tidak menemuinya."

"Gitu donk, ayo kita kejutkan dia.. kajja"

Kedua orang tersebut melenggang keluar dari bandara, dan saat menunggu taksinya seseorang menghadangnya dan tengah menyeringai lebar pada mereka.

"Mau kemana heum?"

 **Glek**

"Eomma/ Eomma" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

 **Tbc**

 **Sebelumnya mianhae karena kemarin menjanjikan bakal post bonus chaper, tapi gak jadi karena setelah dipikir-pikir akan jadi gak sinkron jika chapter bonusnya dipos setelah chapter 3.**

 **Jadinnya sebagai permintaan maaf buat reader yang udah nungguin, aku pos chapter 4 lebih awal dari jadwal dan bonusnya menyusul. Hehe..**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo dan kata-kata yang kurang efisien ditemui di chapter ini, karena aku emang buru-buru untuk buat cerita di chapter ini.**

 **Semoga tetap setia nunggu in cerita series namjin yang kubuat ini..**

 **Okay.. see u next chapter!**

 **Anyeong ^_^**

 **Swag_25**


	5. Chapter Bonus : Lu-ge and Jin's talk

**CHAPTER BONUS**

 **Hanya berisi percakapan antara Luhan dan Jin...**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Apartement Jin***

Berbagai macam barang terlihat berserakan dalam apartement Jin. Beberapa gaun dengan warna-warna pastel, beberapa rok mini, beberapa pakaian khas anak perempuan, beberapa sepatu dalam bentuk High heels, flat shoes, dan juga angkle boots. Dan juga tak ketinggalan beberapa pakaian dalam wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga hmm.. sexy dalam ukuran medium.

Yoongi dan Jin hanya bisa saling memandang melihat benda berenda-renda tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yoongie, kau tahu cara menggunakan benda itu?" Ucap Jin sambil menunjuk benda yang ia maksud, yaitu beberapa pakaian dalam.

Yoongi kaget dengan pertanyaan Jin, tentu saja ia tidak pernah memakainya, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang pria sama seperti Jin, seumur hidupnya Yoongi baru melihat benda tersebut (pakaian dalam wanita) tentu saja ia tidak tahu cara untuk memakainya.

" saja aku tidak tahu lah hyung, aku kan namja"

"Yang bilang kau yeoja siapa? Aku kan Cuma bertanya !" balas Jin dengan wajah datar pada Yoongi yang saat ini terlihat gugup, entah karena apa.

"Trus bagaimana aku menggunakan ini kalau kau dan aku tidak tahu caranya" Jin dan Yoongi terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat dan Yoongi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan idenya.

"Bagaimana kita tanyakan pada Heechul sajangnim ?"

"Aku tidak mau bertanya pada cinderella itu !" Jin langsung menolak tawaran yang diajukan Yoongi, ia tidak akan mau jika eommanya itu yang memberitahukannya caranya untuk memakai pakaian ini, karena sudah dipastikan ibunya itu akan memotretnya dengan berbagai macam pose.

"Browsing hyung?" Yoongi mengusulkan kemudian dengan segera mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Penjelasan di internet terlalu rumit, aku tidak suka" Jin kemudian melenggangkan kakinya kearah dapur dan meneguk segelas air minum.

"Hah.. trus gimana hyung, kita berdua tidak paham dengan hal seperti ini.." Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa milik Jin dan memandang kesal Jin yang menolak semua idenya, sifat Jin yang seperti ini, yang membuatnya mirip sekali dengan cinderella sang eomma.

"Akh.." Jin berteriak dari arah dapur kemudian berlari menuju ponselnya yang diletakkan diatas meja di depan Yoongi. Yoongi yang kaget dengan teriakan Jin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Jin.

"Ada apa hyung" Tanya Yoongi saat dilihatnya Jin sudah mengambil ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor guna menghubungi seseorang.

"Cuma dia yang bisa menolongku, Yoongie.." Ujar Jin sambil menunggu telponnya dianggkat oleh seseorang disebrang line.

"Siapa..~?" belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, telepon yang ditunggu Jin akhirnya diangkat oleh orang yang disebrang line.

"Lu-Ge.." Ujar Jin pada orang disebrang telpone.

" _Aigoo, uri donsaeng.. tumben menelpon gege, ada apa ?"_

"Gege, bogoshippo~..."

" _Aigoo Jinnie, jangan merengek, cepat katakan ada apa, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu kan ?"_

"Hehe.. Lu-ge emang paling mengerti aku.."

" _Ya..ya..ya.. ayo cepat katakan ada apa..heum?"_

"gege, tolong ajari aku caranya pakai pakaian dalam cewek.."

" _Hah?"_

"Ayolah ge.."

" _Whahahaha..buat apa Jinnie ?"_

"Ayolah ge, bantu aku kali ini saja..ya..Ya.. Jinnie janji akan ajak Lu-ge keliling Seol jika kemari.."

" _Janji ya..!"_

"Umm..Janji."

" _Baiklah, loudspeaker saja ponsel mu biar kamu bisa langsung praktekkan."_

"Okay ge"

Jin langsung meloudspeaker ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, ia kemudian langsung mengambil salah satu bra wanita yang diletakkannya tadi.

"Ok ge, aku sudah siap." Ucap Jin sambil memegang bra yang diambilnya.

" _untuk memasang bra bisa langsung kamu pakai, lalu kaitkan pengaitnya yang ada di belakang, kaitkan sesuai dengan lingkar dadamu, jangan terlalu sesak dan jangan terlalu longgar."_

Jin mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan melalui telpon dibantu oleh Yoongi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengaitkan pengaitnya jika ia harus meraba raba pengait dari belakang, ia tidak mau Yoongi bantu karena jika ia dibantu ia tidak akan bisa memakai sendiri nantinya.

"Lu-ge, ini sulit sekali jika langsung dipakai."

" _Kalau begitu, kamu kaitkan dari depan, caranya, kamu lingkarkan bra itu di dadamu tap menghadap belakang dengan pengait di depan. Sudah"_

"Okay ge, terus?"

" _terus kamu kaitkan seperti tadi yang aku bilang, harus pas.."_

Jin kemudian mengaitkan branya sesuai dengan lingkar dadanya.

"terus ge ?"

" _terus kamu putar agar pengaitnya di belakang, setelah itu kamu pasang tali branya dengan benar di bahu kamu, sudah ?"_

"Sudah ge? Hmm.. Lu-ge, tapi kok rasanya kempes ya ge ? apa aku membeli yang ukurannya terlalu besar?"

" _Hahaha.. itu mah wajar biasanya ukuran cup dengan lingkar dada kadang gak sama, jadi ada yang butuh bra yang agak besar karena ukuran lingkar dadanya besar tetapi cupnya kecil, adapula yang seebaliknya. Kalau untuk kita karena emang dasarnya kita namja jadi butuh bra yang sesuai dengan lingkar dada kita, untuk mengisi dadamu kau bisa pakai spons yang bentuknya seperti payudara wanita, kamu masukkan saja didalam bra yang kamu pakai."_

Jin mencari barang yang dimaksud oleh Luhan dibantu Yoongi yang juga mencarinya, dan taraaa..Yoongi menemukan barang tersebut dan segera memberikannya pada Jin. Jin kemudian memasukkan spons tersebut ke dalam bra yang ia pakai, dan kini dadanya telah berisi. Kemudian Jin kembali menanyakan tentang hal lainnya pada Luhan.

"Ge, kalau celana dalam nya bagaimana, masa iya aku harus pakai punya cewek ?"

" _kalau itu, kamu gak usah pakai juga gak apa-apa, kamu cukup pakai celana dalam pria saja tapi yang seperti short pants itu looh."_

"Okay ge.."

" _Kalau kamu mau pakai juga sih gak apa-apa, kalau kamu mau burungmu tidak terkurung dengan baik dan benar."_

"GEGE~"

" _Hahahahaha.. arrasseo..arrasseo.. lalu apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan..?"_

Jin terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan melihat berbagai barang yang ada di ruangannya.

"caranya berjalan pakai high heels ge ?"

" _kalau itu sih tinggal jalan saja, tapi tumpuan kakimu kamu pusatkan dari belakang dulu saat berjalan, jangan dari depan nanti kakimu capek."_

"Okay ge.. makasih Luhannie gege.. Saranghae.."

" _Aigoo, kau itu hanya bilang saranghae padaku jika ada maunya saja, memangnya kau itu mau apa sih tanya-tanya soal barang-barang cewek?"_

"Nanti gege juga akan tahu dari appa. Oh iya Yifan-ge masih syuting ?"

" _I don't Know tentang si koala pabbo itu, terakhir ia bilang sih masih di paris. Tapi sebentar lagi katanya pulang, aku sekarang ada di shanghai , pemotretan. Jadi aku tidak bersama appa sekarang."_

"Oh.. baiklah ge.. makasih ya.. Anyyeong."

" _umm, Annyeong.."_

Jin menutup telpon nya kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa disebelah Yoongi. Sedari tadi Yoongi hanya mendengarkan interaksi antara dua kakak beradik itu dengan seksama, dan satu fakta yang ditemukannya, ternyata Luhan juga sama saja dengan sajangnimnya yang cerewet itu, terlalu cerewet malah.

"kakakmu cerewet sekali ya hyung, seperti sajangnim" Ucap Yoongi setelah mendengar interaksi dua orang tadi.

"Ya..Begitulah. Lu-ge itu sebelas duabelas dengan eomma, mereka partner crime yang sangat sempurna, kau tahu. Dan korban bullyan mereka adalah aku, tapi jika ada Yifan-ge atau appa mereka pasti melindungiku. Hehehe.. aku jadi kangen mereka."

"ooh.. baiklah hyung, sepertinya kau sudah lelah, aku akan pergi"

"Umm.. hati-hati Yoongie."

"Ne."

Yoongi pun segera pergi dari apartement Jin. Sedangkan Jin masih merebahkan diri dengan santainya di atas sofa ruang tamunya dengan barang-barang yang masih berserakan, sepertinya ia masih malas untuk membersihkannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponsel kemudian membaca pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Luhan.

 _From: Rusa China_

 _Sub: Debut_

 _Text :_

 _WoW tak kusangka uri Jinnie akan segera debut ! :D aku sudah tahu dari appa. Selamat ya... semoga lancar. Aku akan segera ke Korea, sampai saat itu juga kau harus mengantarku keliling Seol, dan mentraktirku okay._

 _Saranghae Jinnie_

 _Luhan gege_

Jin hanya tertawa membaca pesan tersebut, dan tak berniat untuk membacanya. Akhirnya ia kembali meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Ia berpikir sebentar lagi pasti kakak satunya juga akan mengiriminya pesan. Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan Jin, tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi, satu pesan lagi baru masuk dalam ponselnya.

Jin melihat pesan tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia _'Ikatan batin mereka memang hebat'_ batin Jin kemudian membaca pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Yifan aka Kris, kakak pertamanya.

 _From : Galaxy Gege_

 _Sub: Debut_

 _Text:_

 _Jinnie... Bogoshippo..! Benarkah yang dikatakan si Rusa jika kau akan debut..? Gege senang sekali mendengarnya, tetap semangat okay Jinnie, dan jaga kesehatan._

 _Sebentar lagi gege akan pulang dan akan menemuimu ke Korea, jadi tunggu gege~.. Oh iya sampaikan salamku pada Eomma okay, Cinderella itu sedang marah padaku karena tak menjawab telponnya beberapa hari ini._

 _Saranghae Jinnie.._

 _Galaxy Fan fan_

.

.

Dan Jin pun tertidur di sofa setelah membaca pesan kedua kakaknya, ia tersenyum bahagia merasa beruntung memiliki kedua orang kakak yang sayang padanya serta orang tua yang juga sayang padanya.

.

.

 **Inilah chapter bonus yang kemarin aku janjikan, seemoga berkenan bagi pembaca..**

 **Dan untuk yang ingin tahu sosok Jin saat menjadi Jenny, kalian bisa lihat di akun instagram aku di SWAG_M_25.**

 **Aku membuat fanart dari ff yang telah aku buat dan aku pos di sana. Belum banyak fanart yang aku buat jadi hanya ada beberapa post di dalamnya.**

 **Untuk chapter 5, akan aku update akhir minggu ini, jadi ditunggu ya..**

 **Annyeong**

 **Swag_25**


	6. Chapter 5 Debut (Jenny on Stage)

***Previous Chapter***

 ***Incheon airport***

"Kau yakin tidak akan apa-apa meninggalkan appa?"

"Tenanglah kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Yak ! jika eomma tahu kita akan habis dibunuhnya."

"Aish.. aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sangat merindukannya kan"

"tentu saja, ppabo. Kita sudah lama tidak menemuinya."

"Gitu donk, ayo kita kejutkan dia.. kajja"

Kedua orang tersebut melenggang keluar dari bandara, dan saat menunggu taksinya seseorang menghadangnya dan tengah menyeringai lebar pada mereka.

"Mau kemana heum?"

 **Glek**

"Eomma/ Eomma" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

.

.

.

Dua orang yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di tanah Korea, kini meringkuk di dalam mobil seorang namja paruh baya yang cantik, sedari tadi namja itu tidak henti-hentinya untuk berbicara menanyakan kabar kedua orang tersebut sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab asal pertanyaan namja cantik tersebut yang diketahui adalah sang eomma dari kedua namja itu.

Namja tinggi yang sedari tadi sibuk mengotak atik ponsel yang berada digengamannya sedangkan namja yang lebih kecil darinya dengan wajah seperti eommanya tampak sedang asik memperhatikan hiruk pikuk kota Seol dari jendela mobil yang kini memenjarakan mereka dengan sopir galak yang tak berhenti mengoceh.

"Aigoo, kenapa tidak bilang ke eomma jika akan kemari eoh..? dan kenapa pakai acara kabur-kaburan dari appa kalian ! Kalian tahu appa kalian sangat panik saat menelpon eomma mengatakan jika mungkin kalian datang kemari..!" ucap Heechul yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Bagaimana ia tidak sedang dalam cerewet mode on, jika tiba-tiba ia dihubungi suami tercintanya dan mengatakan jika kedua anak mereka kabur tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu. Heechul benar-benar akan mengutuk kedua putranya saat ini jika saja cintanya tidak lebih besar dari kekesalannya kini.

 ***Flashback Heechul***

Ponsel yang terletak diatas meja kerja Heechul tiba-tiba berdering dengan nada khusus yang diketahuinya milik orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Hanggeng yang kini berada di China sana. Dan tentu saja dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ne, Yeobosseo ?"

" _Chagi mianhae menghubungimu tiba-tiba..."_ terdengar suara Hanggeng yang terdengar cemas dan khawatir, _"..Sepertinya Yifan dan Luhan sudah berangkat ke Korea tanpa memberitahuku, padahal hari ini aku bermaksud memberikan tiket penerbangan untuk lusa pada mereka..dan aku rasa mereka kini sudah sampai di Incheon, kau jemput mereka ya Chullie, jangan biarkan kedua bocah itu berkeliaran sendiri.. tunggu aku, aku segera menyusul kesana dengan pesawat pribadi, mungkin akan sampai malam hari, jangan lupa jemput mereka ne..."_

"Arasseo.." ucap Heechul singkat kemudian menutup ponselnya. Dan segera beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

 ***Flashback off***

 **.**

 **.**

Dan beginilah Heechul setelah menemukan putra kembarnya yang dengan teganya meninggalkan sang appa di China. Mereka memang sepakat untuk berkumpul di Korea untuk merayakan debut si bungsu dan juga mengunjungi Kim Hallmonie dan Haraboji yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Kami sudah tidak sabar ketemu Jinnie eomma." Ucap namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang sedikit curly itu dengan antusias, tentu saja baginya prioritasnya datang ke Korea adalah bertemu dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya, walaupun ia juga memiliki niat tersembunyi yaitu untuk berlibur ke Korea dan melarikan diri dari jadwal syutingnya yang padat di paris.

"Galaxy benar eomma, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jinnie, saat kemarin ia menelpon aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula yang ngajak untuk ninggalin appa itu si tiang galaxy ini eomma, bukan Luhan." Ujar namja cantik dan manis ini, yang memojokkan hyung beda 10 menit disampingnya itu. Luhan memang ingin bertemu dengan adik manisnya, tetapi lebih kepada ingin menagih janjinya yang diucapkan sang adik saat menelponnya minggu lalu.

Yifan aka Kris tak terima mendengar ucapan si rusa centil di sebelahnya ini yang terkesan memojokkannya, bukan terkesan tapi memang memojokkannya. Ia kemudian menyanggah ucapan si rusa dan berbalik memojokkannya agar ia tak mendapatkan sesi konseling panjang sepanjang jalan tol dari eomma tercintanya. _'Enak saja si rusa, kalau aku terkena semprot dari cinderella kau juga harus kena.'_ Geraman Yifan dalam hatinya.

"Enak saja kau Rusa jelek, Kau yang memberikanku bisikan setan agar meninggalkan appa sendirian di China, dasar rusa penggoda."

"Apa kau bilang, dasar tiang galaxy pabbo."

"Rusa Jelek"

"Koala pabbo"

"pendek kerdil"

"tiang listrik."

Begitu seterusnya, olok olokan yang diucapkan oleh duo tertua Kim, sementara sang eomma yang menyetir, wajahnya tampak memerah penuh amarah yang akan siap meledak. Ia tidak tahan jika kedua anak kembarnya itu mulai beradu mulut satu sama lain. Heechul kemudian tiba-tiba menginjak remnya dengan kencang hingga mengakibatkan kedua orang yang tengah beradu mulut dibelakang terpental kedepan dan sukses mendaratkan dahinya pada sandran tempat duduk di depannya dengan tidak elitnya.

 **Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt**

 **Brug..**

Yifan dan Luhan kini saling memegangi jidat masing-masing akibat terbentur sandaran di depannya karena sang eomma yang secara tiba-tiba mengerem mobil mendadak.

"Eomma"/"Eomma" Teriak mereka berdua kepada Heechul.

Heechul dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya melihat kedua putra kembarnya dengan wajah penuh dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Si kembar yang melihat wajah menahan marah sang eomma meringsut takut dan mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat, karena mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa selamat dari amukan sang cinderella.

"Yifan.. Luhan.. bisa tidak sih kalian itu untuk tidak adu mulut di depan eomma ! eomma pusing mendengar suara kalian. Dan eomma juga marah karena kalian meninggalkan appa sendirian, kalian tahu betapa cemasnya eomma saat ditelpon appamu tadi, eh..kini kalian malah bertengkar, pokoknya sekarang diam saja dan nurut sama eomma." Heechul dengan segera melajukan mobil mereka kembali menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kita kemana eomma?" tanya Luhan ketika merasakan mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan kembali memecah keramaian jalanan kota Seol.

"Kita ke mansion keluarga besar kita. Dan menunggu appa disana !" jawab Heechul dengan sedikit malas.

Luhan dan Yifan sontak saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka kemudian mulai mengajukan protes pada sang eomma.

"Tapi eomma, kita mau ke apartement Jinnie saja eomma. Jadi antarkan kami ke sana saja ya eomma, Yifan mohon." Ucap Yifan yang memohon pada sang eomma.

"Yifan benar eomma, kami mohon turunkan kami di sana saja." Luhan ikut memohon pada sang eomma.

Apakah sang eomma menuruti permintaan anaknya ? jawabannya tentu saja tidak, itu hal yang tidak akan mungkin dituruti oleh Heechul, apalagi kedua putranya hari ini sudah membuat dirinya jengkel.

"Tidak. kalian akan ke mansion kita dan menginap di sana, haraboji dan halmoni Kim juga sudah kangen dengan kalian, lagipula appa nanti akan menyusul ke sana. Dan jangan ganggu adik kalian karena sebentar lagi dia akan debut, jadi sampai debut Jinnie, kalian eomma larang untuk menemuinya. Mengerti."

"Ta..Tapi eomma.. " Luhan hendak memprotes kembali keputusan sang eomma, namun Heechul mengabaikan protes dari sang anak

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, ini sebagai hukuman karena kalian berdua sudah mengabaikan telpon dariku beberapa hari terakhir."

"EOMMA" / "EOMMA" mereka berdua berteriak kepada sang eomma, walaupun itu tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Dan akhirnya si kembar pun menyerah dan memilih untuk pasrah pada sang eomma.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun telah berlalu dan kini sampailah kita pada hari yang telah dinanti nanti oleh princess kita, Jin, yang akan melakukan showcase debutnya hari ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung sang C.E.O dari Big Entertainment yaitu Kim Heechul aka Cinderella telah bekerjasama dengan beberapa stasiun tv lokal untuk menyiarkan secara langsung Showcase debut Jin.

Walaupun Jin sudah meminta agar sang eomma tidak membuat acara debutnya secara berlebihan, tapi tetap saja sang eomma tidak mau dengar dan tetap membuat showcase putra tercintanya itu spektakuler. Dan bagaimana dengan kabar duo kembar kita ? jangan salah, mereka masih menjadi tahanan rumah di mansion keluarga besar Kim, dengan sang appa sebagai pengawas kedua anaknya yang bandel itu.

Yups Hanggeng sudah tiba di Korea. Setelah memberi kabar pada Heechul tentang putra kembarnya yang meninggalkan dirinya, ia segera menaiki pesawat pribadinya dan terbang menyusul kedua putranya ke Korea, sesampainya di Korea ia disambut dengan sang istri yang sudah menunggunya dan kedua anaknya yang terlihat lesu. Hanggeng tahu apa yang membuat anaknya seperti iu, dan membiarkan sang istri memberikan hukuman pada kedua putra nakalnya.

Meskipun keluarga Kim telah berkumpul di Korea, tetapi sang eomma melarang ayah dan anak-anaknya untuk menemui si bungsu, karena ia pasti tahu ketiganya akan mengganggu sang putra dan membuat Jin tidak fokus pada debutnya, tanpa ingin mengambil resiko, jadilah Heechul melarang ketiganya untuk menemui Jin, bahkan untuk memberinya kabar Heechul menolaknya, biar nanti menjadi kejutan saat Jin selesai debut.

Dan kini sang tokoh utama kita telah bersiap untuk memulai showcase debutnya, ia telah menggenakan kostum panggungnya untuk single debutnya dan kini menunggu di ruang tunggu saat acara akan dimulai. Ia terlihat sangat gugup atas penampilan perdananya, tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa agar penampilannya sukses dan membuat penonton menyukainya.

Sebelumnya, pihak agency telah mengeluarkan teaser untuk single debut Jin, dan teasernya tersebut sukses ditonton oleh ribuan penonton di seluruh dunia, banyak yang memuji tentang kecantikan Jin dan juga suaranya yang merdu dan halus. Hal ini tentu saja membuat sang eomma tersenyum bangga dengan putranya, walaupun ia lebih tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena pemikirannya untuk mengorbitkan Jin sebagai girl idol sangatlah tepat dari pada harus mengorbitkannya menjadi boy idol karena ia menduga belum tentu akan seperti ini antusias dari penggemar menyambut Jin, jika ia menjadi boy idol.

Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, Heechul memasuki ruang tunggu sang putra untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberikannya semangat agar tenang naik ke atas panggung. Memasuki ruangan tersebut Heechul melihat sang putra yang kini duduk di depan meja rias dengan mata terpejam dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan doa agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Perlahan ia menuju ke tempat sang putra dan dengan perlahan menyentuh pundak sang putra.

Jin terkejut saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut, ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menyentuh pundaknya, ternyata sang eomma dengan raut wajah bangga dan sedikit sendu tenggah memperhatikannya.

"Eomma ?"

"Eomma, tidak menyangka akhirnya kau capai keinginanmu sayang." Ucap Heechul sambil memandang sendu wajah sang anak, dan Jin bersumpah bahwa ia melihat setetes buliran air mata menumpuk di ujung matanya yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Heol, ini baru pertama kalinya Jin melihat sang eomma menjadi melankolis dan tak sekejam biasanya. Namun justru karena tak terbiasa ia menjadi canggung dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Eomma jangan bicara seperti itu, dan dengan ekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Jin yang kini berdiri menghadap sang eomma.

"Kenapa memangnya sayang..?" Heechul tak mengerti dengan maksud yang dibicarakan sang anak, apa maksudnya? Perasaan dirinya bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Hufft... tahu tidak eomma itu sudah seperti melepas Jinnie yang akan menikah saja, Jinnie kan Cuma akan debut eomma, jadi eomma jangan berlebihan."

Heechul yang mendengar penuturan sang putra langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berpikir memang ia terlihat seperti itu? Sesaat ia menghentikan tawanya dan mengelus puncak kepala Jin sayang, namun tiba-tiba sosok didepan Heechul tersebut tanpa peringatan langsung merengkuh tubuh sang eomma membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

 **Greepp**

"Terima kasih ya eomma, sudah sayang sama Jinnie dan mendampingi Jinnie sampai saat ini, Jinnie sayang sekali sama eomma." Jin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher sang eomma, merasa bersyukur sudah dilahirkan sebagai putra dari Kim Heechul.

Heechul tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar ucapan sang anak, demi tuhan, dirinya sudah memiliki dua putra yang telah melalui tingkat pencapaian kesuksesan yang sama dalam hidupnya seperti Jin kini, tapi ia tidak pernah menjadi melankolis seperti ini ketika melihat putra-putranya akan melangkah lebih tinggi, Jin benar dirinya kini sangatlah melankolis jika berhadapan dengan putra kecilnya ini.

"Sama-sama sayang, eomma juga sayaaaannnggg sekali sama Jinnie." Jawab Heechul sambil menyeka air matanya yang sedikit menetes.

Keduanya kemudian saling melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Sudah sana ke backstage, sebentar lagi waktumu untuk tampilkan." Ucap Heechul dengan sedikit merapikan penampilan Jin yang agak berantakan karena adegan pelukan tadi.

"Ne eomma, Jinnie pergi dulu ne, annyeong." Jin dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju backstage untuk memukau seluruh masyarakat Korea yang kini menunggu penampilannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di backstage, terlihat Yoongi dan beberapa kru tengah membicarakan sesuatu, sesaat sebelum Jin menghampirinya, salah satu kru menghampiri Jin dan mengatakan 5 menit lagi dirinya harus tampil dipanggung yang telah siap sedia. Jin pun mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yoongi sejenak sebelum stand by di tempat yang sudah ditentukan para kru.

"Hyung.." Sapa Yoongi ketika melihat Jin yang kini berjalan kearahnya. "Sudah siap?"

"Hufft.. Ne.." balas Jin singkat sebelum melanjutkan omongannya pada Yoongi.

"Yoongie.. Makasih ya sudah menjadi managerku dan bersusah payah hingga hari ini."

"Sama-sama Hyung. Ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku untuk mendampingimu." Balas Yoongi pada Jin yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, mohon bimbingannya ya, manager-nim."

"Apaan sih hyung. Sudah sana stand by sebentar lagi dimulai."

Belum sempat Jin menjawab seorang kru tengah meneriaki Jin, menyuruhnya agar segera stand by, karena showcasenya akan segera dimulai.

"Jenny-shi, Kita akan mulai 1 menit lagi, segera stand by." Teriak kru pada Jin.

"Ne.." Jin membalas ucapn kru tersebut, dengan pamit kepada Yoongi terlebih dahulu. "Aku pergi dulu, Yoongie.."

"Ne.. Fighting hyung." Yoongi memberikan semangat pada Jin agar lancar untuk memulai penampilan perdananya ini. _'Bersinarlah hyung, seperti yang selama ini kau impikan'_

Jin kini tengah berdiri di spot yang di tunjuk oleh para kru, sementara seorang kru berdiri di depannya sambil menghitung mundur waktu dimulainya penampilan Jin.

' _Akhirnya tiba Juga saat ini, saat yang paling ku nantikan. Walaupun harus debut dengan nama Jenny. Tapi aku senang sudah bisa debut. Dan mulai hari ini semuannya akan dimulai.'_

"STAND BY... 10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO"

Jin menapakkan kakinya kedalam panggung gemerlap dengan sorak sorai riuh penonton yang bersahutan menunggunya.

.

.

.

 ***Namjoon Apartement***

Jimin dan Hoseok sedang asik menonton televisi di apartement Namjoon, sementara sang pemilik apartement tak diketahui keberadaannya, entah ada dimana. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa keluar masuk kediaman Namjoon dengan bebas, maklum sahabat dari kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartement dilantai 5 itu terbuka dan datanglah sang pemilik apartement dengan beberapa kantung berisi barang belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia tak terkejut melihat kedua orang sahabatnya tengah duduk manis menonton tv di apartementnya dengan nyemil beberapa makanan ringan yang ada di dapurnya. Untung saja ia baru mengisi persediaan snacknya, jika tidak habislah persediaan makanan namjoon dalam minggu ini seketika jika mereka berdua ke apartementnya.

Namjoon kemudian melenggang masuk ke dapurnya dan mulai membongkar barang belanjaannya lalu menaruhnya sesuai dengan tempatnya. Setelah cukup lama berkutat di dalam dapur ia segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral kemudian menegaknya dengan rakus karena ia cukup kelelahan dalam acara belanja sendirian yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Terdengar suara dari ruang tv. Suara Jimin yang tengah mengomentari seseorang dari acara televisi tersebut, dan suara tawa Hoseok serta siulan nyaring dari bibirnya, dari respon keduanya Namjoon tahu jika objek yang dikomentari oleh para sahabatnya adalah seorang yeoja, idol baru atau mungkin girl band.

"Wah hyung, ia cantik sekali, OMO..OMO kakinya seksi sekali..!" Komentar Jimin ketika melihat seorang yeoja berambut blonde tengah menyanyi dan menari dalam acara tersebut.

"Cuuuiiiitttt... Kau benar Jimin-ah, ia benar-benar mempesona. Suaranya juga lumayan." Tambah Hoseok yang juga melihat sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berdua.

"Bukan lumayan hyung, tapi benar-benar merdu sekali, suaranya halus dan terdengar sexy, Big Entertainment memang selalu mengorbitkan yang sedap dipandang mata."

"Kau benar."

Namjoon yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya tentang yeoja, jadi teringat oleh yeoja yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemuinya di sebuah mal. Seorang yeoja berambut blonde yang sangat manis, bermarga Kim yang sejak pertemuannya dengan Namjoon membuat Namjoon selalu memikirkan kehadiran yeoja itu dalam pikirannya, siang dan malam. Bahkan lirik yang ia buat untuk musik comebacknya menjadi melow dan seperti pujangga yang mencari cinta, ciiieee. Akhirnya ia pun sempat mengganti beberapa lirik lagunya karena tidak sesuai dengan musik yang akan ia bawakan.

' _Kim Seokjin..kapan kita akan bertemu kembali'_ bantin Namjoon, ia kemudian menghela nafas kerinduannya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan sejak pertemuannya dengan yeoja bernama Kim Seokjin itu. Namjoon kemudian menuju tempat keduanya berada, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak dibelakang tempat Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang asik duduk dilantai dan memakan beberapa makanan yang telah tersedia didepan mereka.

"Sedang apa sih..?" Tanya Namjoon pada kedua sahabatnya itu, yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Namjoon lalu menyibukkan diri dengan handponenya, untuk mencari sebuah inspirasi untuk singlenya.

"Sedang lihat girl idol yang baru saja debut oleh Big Entertainment, Hyung." Jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar tv.

"Oh.." Jawab Namjoon singkat terlihat tak tertarik

' _Nah.. Yeorobun, kita sampai dalam segment interview dan juga tanya jawab untuk idol baru kita JENNY, nah mari kita sambut bintang kita dalam acara ini, JENNY..'_

Namjoon masih terdiam dan mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya tak memperhatikan pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung dari layar tvnya tersebut hingga sebuah suara yang ia kenali dan ia rindukan mengganggu pendengarannya, hingga mau tidak mau Namjoon pun menolehkan pandangannya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terpaku oleh layar tv dari tadi.

' _Annyeonghaseo.. Jenny imnida.'_ Ucap seseorang dari acara tv tersebut.

Sontak Namjoon langsung menegakkan kepalanya dal melihat sosok berambut blonde yang tengah berbicara di layar tv tersebut. Ia langsung terpaku saat mengenali sosok indah dalam layar tv tersebut, sosok yang dicarinya selama ini sejak pertemuannya di mal waktu itu, sosok yang membuyarkan inspirasinya, sosok yang menjadi bayangannya siang dan malam, ya.. sosok itu, sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan anggunnya dengan seorang pria yang terus saja memberikan pertanyaan.

Seketika Namjoon melupakan aktivitasnya tadi dan ikut terpaku melihat sosok yang ada dilayar kaca tersebut seperti Jimin dan Hoseok, bedanya, jika Jimin dan Hoseok memandang dengan tatapan kagum dengan sedikit terpesona sesaat, maka Namjoon memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan kaget dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Bagi Namjoon sosok itu selalu sempurna namun malam ini kesempurnaan nya terlihat semakin jelas, ia terlihat bersinar diatas panggung dengan balutan kostum berwarna warni pastel dengan pita pink besar yang menghiasi kepalanya semakin menambah kecantikan sosok itu, apa lagi kaki mulusnya yang kini terekspose tadnpa halangan ripped jeans yang menghalangi Namjoon melihatnya, tanpa sadar ia pun menyunggingkan smirknya.

' _Baiklah Jenny-shi, gomawo atas interview singkatnya..silahkan kembali untuk bersiap-siap'_

' _Ne.. Annyeong..:D' Jenny kemudian kembali memasuki backstage dan mempersiapkan penampilan terakhirnya._

' _Nah Yeorobun tak terasa kita telah berada di akhir acara showcase ini, dan untuk itulah silahkan menikmati penampilan idol baru kita Jenny..'_

Setelah Mc menghilang lampu panggung tiba-tiba gelap dan terdengarlah suara Jenny mendendangkan lagu terakhir, yang menjadi single debutnya yang ditunggu tunggu oleh semua orang pada malam hari ini.

' _lalalallallalalala..lalallalalalala..'_

Lampu panggung menyala kembali dan menampilan Jenny yang berada di tengah-tengah dekorasi panggung yang sangat manis di dampingi oleh beberapa rekan backup dancernya.

' _It's sunny and relaxing holiday..'_

' _I'm wearing my pretty, white dress.. i left the house while humming..'_

' _lalalala..lalalala..'_

Namjoon memandang dengan intens gerak gerik dari Jenny yang kini tengah bernyanyi dengan riang gembira dan menari dengan indahnya didampingi backup dancer dari belakangnya. Tak jarang ketika menyanyi, ia membuat ekspresi wajah yang imut dan menggemaskan, membuat semua orang yang menontonnya gemas akan tingkahnya, Namjoon ? jangan salah ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan hasratnya untuk pergi ke studio shoecase tersebut dan menghampiri sang yeoja.

' _Please give me that sweet taste, ice cream cake..'_

' _With flavor that fits this special day..'_

' _The ice cream that's on my mouth..'_

' _Makes your heart pound and you'll come to me...'_

' _It's so tasty.. come and chase me.. '_

' _I can't hold it in i scream, You scream'_

' _Gimme that, gimme that ice cream...'_

' _I scream, you scream.'_

' _Gimme that, gimme that, your lips..'_

Jenny mengakhiri lagunnya dengan pose yang menggiurkan bagi Namjoon dengan tubuh yang setengah membungkuk dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dengan satu jari tangan kanannya yang memegang bibirnya yang seksi itu.

Dan namjoon kini tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah sedikit menyeramkan sebenarnya dengan menampilkan smirk evilnya.

' _Igot you Jinnie, no Jenny. I'll chase you, give you my lips and make you scream, baby. Just wait for me..'_ ucap batin Namjoon dengan menampilkan smirk evilnya, entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini hingga menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang seperti akan menerkam binatang buruannya. LOCK ON!

Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, yang membuat kedua sahabatnya memandang dengan tatapan heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedikit aneh dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Jimin-ah.." Ia memanggil Jimin, dan yang dipanggil hanya menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya..hyung."

"Tolong kau urus persiapan comeback ku, minggu depan aku akan comeback."

"Hah.. Hyung.. Micheosseo.. lalu bagaimana dengan lagunya dan rekamannya, kau kan belum selesai.." belum sempat Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Namjoon memotong perkataan Jimin dan mengatakan semuanya akan beres.

"Tenang saja, dua hari lagi laguku selesai, dan rekaman langsung setelahnya. Jadi kau fokus persiapkan keperluanku yang lain saja." Ucap Namjoon kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kini memasang wajah heran dan tak mengerti dengan tindakannya. Tiba-tiba ia memberhentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Oh iya.. satu hal lagi, aku minta kalian cari tahu tentang Jenny, apa saja variety dan reality show yang ia ikuti dan akan ia ikuti, serta dimana saja dia akan bernyanyi." Namjoon kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Jimin dan Hoseok hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan tak mengerti dengan titah sahabatnya itu.

"Namjoon hyung kenapa, hyung?"

"Entahlah.." Hoseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja ketika Jimin menanyainya tentang prilaku aneh sahabatnya itu, ia juga tak mengerti dan bertanya-tanya tentang sifatnya yang berubah drastis. Benar-benar aneh menurut Hoseok.

.

.

 ***Studio Showcase***

Jin yang telah menyelesaikan acara showcasenya kembali keruangannya dengan sebelumnya menyapa beberapa staff yang terlibat, dan juga timnya. Jin yang cukup kelelahan dengan aksi panggungnya, langsung menuju ruang tunggunya, segera mengganti pakaian dan berniat untuk pulang, merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang tercintanya.

Belum sempat Jin untuk mengganti pakaiannya, Yoongi tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya dan menyuruh Jin untuk segera bersiap karena sang eomma cinderella telah menunggunya.

"Hyung, Selamat dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama showcase." Ucap Yoongi yang langsung menerobos ruang tunggu Jin, kemudian tengah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan digunakannya.

"Hyung, sajangnim telah menunggumu. Jadi cepatlah berganti pakaian dengan ini." Perintah Yoongi yang juga menyodorkan t-shirt berwarna putih dengan gambar mario favoritnya, dan juga sebuah skinny jeans berwarna dark blue, lengkap pula dengan sepatu converse kesayangan Jin.

Jin hanya bisa menerima apa yang diberikan Yoongi tanpa memprotes sedikitpun, ia terlalu lelah untuk menolak dan melawan perintah dari sang eomma. Dengan segera ia mengganti kostum yang ia pakai dengan pakaian yang tadi diberikan Yoongi. Ia juga merapikan rambutnya agar bergaya ponytail, ia cukup gerah dengan rambutnya sekarang, ditambah lagi, ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan keapekan dengan showcase tadi, sehingga ingin membiarkan sedikit lehernya agar terkena angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan.

Jin yang telah selesai berganti pakaian pun menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah menunggunya di kursi ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah Hyung, Kajja." Yoongi yang menyadari keberadaan Jin, langsung berdiri dan mengajak Jin untuk segera mengikutinya menuju parkiran mobil, agar mereka segera melaju ke tempat yang di janjikan oleh sajangnimnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana Yoongie ?" tanya Jin di sela-sela langkah mereka.

"Sajangnim meminta kita untuk mnemuinya di salah satu restouran. Ingin makan bersama katanya." Ucap Yoongi, yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, karena waktu menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Ooh.. kirain ada apa? Apa aku boleh tidak hadir?" tanya Jin polos.

Sontak Yoongi yang sedang terburu-buru menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jin dengan ekspresi yang sewot.

"Kau gila hyung, bisa mati aku jika kau tak datang. Pokoknya hyung harus datang." Putus Yoongi tanpa koma, membuat Jin mendesah kesal atas putusan sang eomma, yang lagi-lagi membuat acara yang sangat mendadak, tak menanyakannya dulu, tapi ini memang gaya sang cinderella, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Jin dan Yoongi kini dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restaurant tempat janjiannya dengan Heechul, Jin masih cuek dan pasrah dengan semua ini, mungkin akibat rasa lelah yang menderanya ia jadi tidak menghiraukan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya, sehingga mereka berdua hanya terdiam hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

 ***Restoran Bolero***

"Yak ! Kim Luhan, Kim Yifan, kalian jangan makan dulu. Tunggu adikmu sebentar." Heechul meneriaki kedua putra kembarnya manakala tangan tangan nakal mereka mulai mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Tapi, eomma kami lapar." Ucap Yifan yang memohon kepada sang eomma agar diperbolehkan terlebih dulu untuk makan makanan yang tersedia.

"Tidak boleh, ini kan perayaan untuk adik kalian, jadi tunggu dia dulu donk."

"Tapi eomma.." ucap Luhan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Luhan, Yifan. Sekarang taruh kedua tangan kalian di bawah meja." Perintah Heechul yang dengan sangat terpaksa dituruti oleh kedua putranya, sementara dirinya sibuk menghubungi Yoongi menanyakan sudah sampai dimana keberadaan sang tokoh utama pada malam hari ini.

Sementara itu disudut lain restoran tampak Haraboji dan Halmoni Kim yang sibuk mengobrol dengan menantu mereka Hanggeng. Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa seluruh keluarga Kim berkumpul di sebuah restoran yang telah mereka sewa ini, itu karena demi merayakan debutnya sang putra bungsu dari keluarga Kim yaitu Kim Seokjin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah mobil terparkir dalam parkiran restoran tersebut, dan dua orang pria eh salah dalam hal ini 1 orang pria dan 1 orang setengah wanita tampak menuruni mobil tersebut, dan memasuki restoran.

"Sajangnim.." Ucap Yoongi sambil membungkuk sedikit hormat pada Heechul yang terlihat sedang mengawasi kedua orang namja yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, Yoongi-ah. Duduklah terima kasih sudah membawa Jinnie kemari." Ucap Heechul pada Yoongi, yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Ne, sajangnim, itu sudah tugas saya." Balas Yoongi.

Sementara itu seseorang yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan ponselnya tak melihat kesekelilingnya, membuat kedua namja yang berada di depan Heechul terkikik melihat tingkah orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jin, adik tercinta mereka.

Heechul yang memperhatikan tingkah sang anak yang terlihat kecapekan dan malas untuk mengikuti acaranya ini tersenyum jahil, menyadari ketidak sukaan putra bungsunya. _'Pasti Yoongi menyeretnya kemari, kekeke..'_ ucap heechul dalam hati, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya tesenyum jahil memandang adik tercinta mereka.

"Jinnie, duduklah sayang!" perintah Heechul, yang kemudian diikuti oleh putra bungsunya itu untuk duduk di kursi diantara Luhan dan Yoongi, namun masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam. Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"OH, jadi ponsel itu lebih menarik dari pada kami.." ucap Luhan yang berada disampingnya, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi adiknya dan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan seolah sedang dalam mode merajuk.

Jin yang mendengar suara familiar yang sangat dirindukannya segera menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua sosok yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hallo Jinnie.." ucap seseorang yang berada di sebelah Luhan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak tertuanya Yifan aka Kris.

"Lu-ge... Yifan-ge..." Jin berteriak kemudian menghambur kepelukan kedua namja yang berada disampingnya.

"Bogoshippo.. gege~" ucapnya yang masih bergelayut riang diantara kedua kakaknya. Beginilah jika Jin bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya, sifat manjanya pasti muncul.

Luhan memandang kearah Yifan dari balik punggung sang adik yang memeluknya, kemudian mereka berdua saling tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nado Bogoshippo Jinnie"/" Nado Bogoshippo Jinnie" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Perlahan seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dengan kulit tan, menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan ria itu.

"Jadi Jinnie kangennya Cuma sama hyungdeul aja nih!" Ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain ternyata Kim hanggeng, appa dari ketiga bersaudara dan juga suami dari eomma Heechul.

Jin yang mendengar kembali suara yang juga ia rindukan, melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua kakaknya, berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang paling ia rindukan selama ini.

"APPA~" teriak Jin yang kemudian berbalik menghambur ke pelukan Hanggeng, dan dibalas dengan tawa riang oleh Hanggeng, ia sanggat merindukan putra kecilnya ini.

Setelah puas melepas rasa kangen masing-masing, mereka kembali duduk ketempat masing-massing, ditambah dengan Halmoni dan Haraboji Kim yang juga bergabung.

Mereka kemudian dengan lahap menyantap makan malam yang tengah tersaji diatas meja, dengan sesekali bersenda gurau diantara mereka. Yoongi bahkan sudah membaur menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Kim saat ini, ia terkadang juga menimpali gurauan dari kakak dari Jin maupun ayah Jin.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam mereka, Yoongi segera memohon ijin untuk pamit karena hari juga sudah terlalu malam. Jin memilih pulang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan, sementara Halmoni dan Haraboji Kim manaiki mobil yang terpisah dari keempat orang tersebut, dengan Yiffan sebagai sopir mereka, hehe.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang mobil Yifan yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tak diduga menabrak seseorang yang menyebrang dengan sembarangan.

"Halmoni dan Haraboji kelihatannya senang sekali." Ucap Yifan.

"tentu saja, bagaimana tidak senang jika semua keluarga berkumpul seperti ini. Benarkan yeobo ?" balas halmoni Kim yang kemudian melihat suaminya yang juga mengiyakan pendapat sang istri.

"Tentu saja, Yifan-ah sebaiknya kau fokus mengemudi, ini sudah malam." Perintah haraboji Kim pada Yifan yang sedikit sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne.." Yifanpun menatap ke depan kembali, dan kembali fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Belum sempat bibir haraboji dan halmoni tertutup memperingatkan Yifan, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menerobos jalan yang dilalui mobil Yifan dan seketika itu juga mobil Yifan menabraknya.

"YIFAN-AH..AWAS.." teriak halmoni Kim pada Yifan.

 **BUUKKK..**

 **CKIIIIITTTTT...**

Yifan dengan segera mengerem mobilnya, kemudian dengan segera menuju tempat orang yang kini terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Terlihat darah mengucur keluar dari kepalanya. Yifan berniat untuk mengecek orang tersebut apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal.

"Yifan-ah, segera kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit.." perintah Halmoni Kim menyadarkan Yifan, dan dengan segera ia lalu menggendong orang tersebut memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan dengan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit..

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya bisa update..**

 **Maaf Jika ada kesalahan dalam typo dan juga bahasa.. selain itu juga maaf jika menurut pembaca chapter ini sedikit agak aneh, karena ini adalah chapter yang paling sulit aku buat, dan menguras banyak fikiranku.. hehe.. jadi maaf jika agak aneh dan terkesan kecepetan..**

 **Satu hal lagi.. aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku akan hiatus sejenak kurang lebih 1 bulan lebih untuk menyelesaikan skripsi aku yang sudah tertunda cukup lama hehehe..**

 **Jadi sorry ya belum bisa untuk melanjutkan ff aku ini, tapi jangan khawatir begitu selesai aku akan kembali kok.. hehehe.. jadi ditunggu aja ya..**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya.. Annyeong... ^_^**

 **Swag_25**


	7. Chapter 6 Second Meeting

***Previous Chapter***

"Halmoni dan Haraboji kelihatannya senang sekali." Ucap Yifan.

"tentu saja, bagaimana tidak senang jika semua keluarga berkumpul seperti ini. Benarkan yeobo ?" balas halmoni Kim yang kemudian melihat suaminya yang juga mengiyakan pendapat sang istri.

"Tentu saja, Yifan-ah sebaiknya kau fokus mengemudi, ini sudah malam." Perintah haraboji Kim pada Yifan yang sedikit sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Ne.." Yifanpun menatap ke depan kembali, dan kembali fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Belum sempat bibir haraboji dan halmoni tertutup memperingatkan Yifan, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menerobos jalan yang dilalui mobil Yifan dan seketika itu juga mobil Yifan menabraknya.

"YIFAN-AH..AWAS.." teriak halmoni Kim pada Yifan.

 **BUUKKK..**

 **CKIIIIITTTTT...**

Yifan dengan segera mengerem mobilnya, kemudian dengan segera menuju tempat orang yang kini terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Terlihat darah mengucur keluar dari kepalanya. Yifan berniat untuk mengecek orang tersebut apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal.

"Yifan-ah, segera kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit.." perintah Halmoni Kim menyadarkan Yifan, dan dengan segera ia lalu menggendong orang tersebut memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan dengan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit..

.

.

.

.

Yifan melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah rumah sakit terdekat. Dibelakangnya halmonie kim sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di sekitar kepala namja yang tadi tertabrak mobil mereka, sementara itu haraboji Kim tak henti-hentinya menelpon Heechul, Hangeng, Luhan dan Seokjin serta dokter keluarga Kim.

Sesekali Yifan melihat kondisi namja yang tadi ia tabrak dari kaca spion mobilnya. Namja tersebut masih pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya. Ia sesekali memperhatikan wajah yang terpejam yang kini berada dipangkuan halmoni Kim yang tak henti-hentinya melafalkan doa agar namja tersebut baik-baik saja.

' _Cantik..'_

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari pikiran Yifan ketika memperhatikan wajah si namja. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti porselen dan terlihat sangat halus jika disentuh, Walaupun ia mengenal beberapa namja yang juga memiliki kulit seputih porselen seperti eomma cinderellanya, Luhan, Jinnie bahkan eomma dari sepupu evilnya itu, baginya namja yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuan halmoni Kim itu lebih putih dari mereka semua. Kulitnya semakin bersinar dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Jika cerita Snow White itu ada pasti namja inilah Sang Snow White dalam cerita itu, pikir Yifan.

Setelah 15 menit mengemudi layaknya pembalap f1. Mereka akhirnya sampai di Rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh keluarga Kim. Yifan dengan segera langsung menggendong kembali namja tersebut dan membawanya menuju unit gawat darurat di rumah sakit yang langsung disambut oleh dokter keluarga Kim yang tadi dihubungi oleh Haraboji Kim.

Hampir dua jam mereka menunggu dokter selesai melakukan operasi pada namja tersebut, namun lampu tanda ruang operasi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai. Jin, Luhan serta Heechul dan Hangeng juga telah sampai di rumah sakit dan mengikuti Yifan, halmoni dan haraboji Kim menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka semua, Hangeng berusaha menenangkan sang mertua yang terlihat tegang, sementara itu Jin dan Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Yifan-ge.." Ucap Jin di tengah keheningan keluarganya.

"Kris Jinnie sayang, panggil aku Kris.."

Seokjin mememutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Yifan ge nya, Hell, dalam keadaan seperti ini masih bisa-bisanya mengkoreksi nama panggilan.

"Ok.. ok.. Kris-ge. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, siapa namja yang kau tabrak..?" Tanyanya.

Luhan dan Heechul yang menguping pembicaraan kakak beradik itu juga penasaran siapa namja yang kini mempertaruhkan nyawanya di ruang UGD itu ? mereka khawatir ? tentu saja bagaimana tidak, jika ketika baru sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim tiba-tiba ayahnya menelpon dan mengatakan baru saja menabrak seseorang dan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sontak Heechul eomma khawatir dengan putra dan juga kedua orang tuanya, apalagi ia ingat yang menyetir ketika akan pulang adalah Yifan, putra sulungnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jinnie.. tiba-tiba saja ketika melajukan mobil ia tiba-tiba menyebrang tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Aku kaget dan terlambat untuk mengerem, dan yah.. kau bisa lihat kini.."

"Apa tidak ada kartu identitas dari namja itu ? barang bawaannya mungkin ?" Ucap Luhan

Kris terdiam sejenak kemudian ia ingat tas ransel kecil yang dibawa oleh namja tersebut.

"Ah.. matta.. aku lupa tidak mengecek tasnya.." Ujar Kris kemudian mengambil tas kecil berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Pabbo.." Ucap Luhan. Heechul dan Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan bocah kembar itu.

Kris mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas kecil tersebut. Hanya terdapat sebuah dompet dan dua buah kaos, kris sedikit heran dengan bawaan namja tersebut, _'Kenapa hanya bawa ini saja ? dia terlihat seperti kabur dari sesuatu'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Kris kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan kosong, sama sekali tidak ada uang atau kartu apapun di dalamnya. Kris berusaha mencari lagi sesuatu yang bisa menyatakan identitas namja yang telah ditabraknya tersebut. Dan kemudian ia menemukan sebuah bungkus obat yang tersembunyi di kantung-kantung kecil dalam tas tersebut. Di bungkus obat tersebut tertulis 'Tn. L... 3 x 1 hari' . kertas resep dokter yang tercantum dalam obat tersebut telah rusak dan membuat tulisannya tidak terbaca, alhasil Yifan hanya bisa membaca satu huruf yang dirasa adalah nama dari namja itu. **'L'**..

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun, hanya obat ini dan resep dokter yang sudah rusak, dompetnya juga kosong tak ada kartu identitas sama sekali." Ucap Yifan menjelaskan pada keluarganya.

"Huuh.. ya sudah, kita berdoa saja siapapun dia yang berada di dalam dapat melalui ini dengan selamat." Ucap Hangeng menenangkan keluarganya. Ia kemudian memeluk istrinya dengan erat, karena ia tahu istrinya itu terlihat sangat khawatir pada Yifan.

Haraboji juga menenangkan istrinya dan membawa ke dalam pelukannya, Seokjin memeluk Luhan, sementara itu Yifan tengah sibuk memasukkan kembali barang yang tadi ia geledah.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dan menampilkan wujud dokter dan beberapa dokter pembantu dan asistennya yang membantu proses operasi.

"Bagaimana Jang Uisa ? dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kim haraboji ketika melihat sang dokter kepercayaan telah keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dia beruntung karena kalian cepat membawanya kemari. Sedikit terlambat saja ia bisa tak tertolong." Ucap dokter.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, ajushi ?" tanya Yifan.

"Ia baik-baik saja, proses operasinya berjalan lancar. Kini kita tinggal menunggu kesadarannya pulih saja. Aku akan memberitahukan kondisinya, jadi, mari ikut keruangan saya." Jawab dokter yang kemudian menyuruh salah satu keluarga Kim untuk mengikutinya.

"Baik uisa.." Ucap Hangeng.

Hangeng kemudian meyuruh kedua mertuanya , Heechul dan anak-anaknya agar pulang terlebih dulu, karena mereka terlihat kelelahan, dan mengajukkan diri agar yang menjaga namja tersebut malam ini. Namun sang putra sulung menolak untuk pulang dan memilih untuk menemani sang appa karena ia merasa jika dirinya lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

"Kalian pulangalah dulu, biar aku yang menjaganya. Lihat kalian sudah kelelahan, dan Jinnie bukankah besok jadwal mu padat. Jja pulanglah." Ucap Hangeng, sebagai kepala keluarga tentu dia yang akan bertanggung jawab pada keluarganyakan.

"Kau juga lelah, Yeobbo. Aku disini saja menemanimu." Ucap Heechul.

"Eomma, pulang saja bersama yang lain, aku akan menemani appa di sini, lagipula kan aku yang menabraknya." Ucap Yifan dengan tegas.

Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum bangga kepada putra koalanya ini, ia sudah menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, eomma akan pulang. Kalian di sini hati-hati, jangan lupa mengabari jika terjadi sesuatu.." ujar Heechul.

"Aye aye, Eomma." Ujar Yifan dengan ceria, yang mendapatkan dengusan dari saudara kembarnya serta adik kecilnya.

"Dasar, Carmuk." Ujar Jin dan Luhan bebarengan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan appa dan kakaknya.

Heechul dan kedua Kim senior kemudian meenyusul dan memasuki mobil mereka.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka semua, mungkin rasa lelah ditambah kejadian yang menghebohkan pada hari ini membuat mereka semua letih dan hanya ingin segera beristirahat pada hari ini, terutama Seokjin yang sudah tertidur di bahu sang halmoni. Bagaimana ia tidak kelelahan jika setelah debut stage nya ia langsung bertemu dengan keluarga, kemudian ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat fisiknya lelah. Padahal besok ia masih memiliki jadwal menggunung yang harus ia selesaikan.

Heechul melihat putra bungsunya yang tertidur di pundak halmoninya. Sambil menyetir ia memperhatikan raut kelelahan sang putra. Sepertinya ia harus mengundurkan jadwal sang putra agar ia bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke putra keduanya yang sibuk memainkan handphone nya.

"Kamu ngapain Lulu sayang ?" tanya Heechul pada sang anak di sampingnya.

"Eoh..? oh, tidak eomma, hanya chatting dengan si koala pabbo.." Luhan masih mengutak atik handphone di tangannya.

"Oh.. Eomma kira kamu sedang sibuk sama pacar kamu..!" Sindir Heechul pada Luhan. ya.. sebagai seorang eomma dari dua uke dan satu seme yang mulai dewasa wajar dong jika ia mengkhawatirkan tentang hubungan asmara anaknya. Ditambah lagi Luhan dan Seokjin satu tipe dengan dirinya. Yaitu memiliki keistimewaan yang bisa membuatnya mengandung jika dibuahi.

"Iiiihhh.. Eomma, apaan sih~ Lulu belum punya pacar tau.." Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit malu-malu. Well, ia berkata jujur pada eomma nya karena memang ia belum memiliki pacar atau seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Beneran ?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Arasseo... eomma percaya. kamu gak ada kerjaan besok ?"

"Nggak ada eomma.. khusus dua minggu ini, Lulu lagi off kerjaan dulu, pingin santai di sini. Hmm.. mungkin ada pemotretan di area Namsan hanya dua hari saja.." Ucap Luhan pada Heechul.

 ***Dua Minggu Kemudian***

 ***Mansion Kim***

Pagi menyapa seluruh penghuni mansion keluarga Kim. Terlihat semua pelayan tengah bekerja untuk menyiapkan keperluan sang majikan penghuni mansion. Agak sedikit berbeda pada pagi hari ini karena suasana mansion terlihat ramai dengan kehadiran ketiga orang cucu dari anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Sementara itu sang menantu keluarga Kim, karena urusan perusahaan yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi ia kembali ke China, padahal sang Cinderella alias istri tercinta Kim Heechul, masih sangat merindukan kehadiran suaminya di sisinya, tapi yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, susah memang kalau haru berhubungan LDR-an.

Sang tokoh utama kita, masih betah memejamkan matanya di dalam kamarnya di mansion Kim, ia sudah lama tidak tidur di masion keluarga Kim semenjak dirinya masuk trainee sebagai seorang idol. Sang eomma membelikannya sebuah apartement di dekat perusahan agency milik eommanya, katanya biar ia tidak capek jika harus bolak-balik ke agency. Lagipula Heechul sangat menghawatirkan putra bungsunya itu, bahkan untuk menyetir mobil saja ia tidak diperbolehkan. Tidak boleh sembarangan diantarkan teman pula, akhirnya Seokjin pasrah atas kelakuan sang eomma dan menurut ditempatkan di apartement yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki dari agencynya.

"Jinnie, bangun chagi. Hari sudah siang, bukankah hari ini kamu ada jadwal manggung di beberapa stasiun televisi..? ayo cepat bangun, 15 menit lagi Yoongi akan menjemputmu. Ayo bangun.."

Heechul membangunkan Seokjin sambil menyibakkan tirai yang ada di jendela kamar Seokjin membiarkan sang cahaya matahari menyentuh wajah cantiknya hingga membuatnya terbangun.

"Eomma.. jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Seokjin setengah sadar.

"Aigoo, putri eomma yang cantik, sana mandi ! ini sudah jam 8 chaggi. Kajja, mandi.." Ucap Heechul sambil pipi putranya hingga wajah puffy setelah tidurnya terlihat lucu.

"EOOOMMMMAAA..." Teriak Seokjin, ia paling tidak suka jika digoda oleh sang eomma.

"Hahahaha... Arrasseo..arrasseo.. semuanya menunggu di meja makan, jadi princess segera mandi okay.."

"Jinnie.. Namja eomma, harusnya Prince.. PRINCE.." teriak Seokjin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

 **BLAMM !**

"Aigoo, anak itu..!" Gumam Heechul, ia tahu anaknya marah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi putra bungsunya itu begitu menggemaskan. Ia kemudian melenggangkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang makan, namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri menengok ke arah dapur melihat apakah masakan yang ia tinggalkan tadi sudah siap, karena Heechul menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk melanjutkannya.

Ia memasuki dapur dan terkejut mendapati sosok lain yang ada di dapurnya selain sang pelayang, ia terlihat sedang mengaduk sup yang Heechul buat tadi. Heechul kemudian segera menghampirinya dan menepuk pelang bahunya. Sang pemilik bahu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk melihat Heechul tengah memperhatikannya. Bukan dengan wajah menyeramkan memang tetapi yah.. kau pasti tahu sendiri jika Heechul sedang memperhatikan seseorang, matanya seperti sebuah laser yang siap mengkulitimu.

"Lay-ah.. kamu sedang apa eoh ? Kenapa tidak menunggu di meja makan saja ?" Tanya Heechul pada sosok tersebut.

"Hmm.. saya sedang membantu para pelayan, nyonya" Jawab Lay.

"Eiii.. Sudah ku katakan kan kau boleh memanggilku eomma, seperti Yifan, Luhan dan Seokjin. OK.. dan kau tidak perlu membantu para pelayan Lay-ah, anggaplah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri." Jelas Heechul halus kepada namja dengan kulit putih mulus layaknya porselen dengan dimple indah di pipi kanannya itu.

"Nn...ne.. Nyo- ah.. eom..eomma.." Ucap Lay terbata-bata.

"Bagus.." Heechul tersenyum puas dengan respon namja di sampingnya ini. "Apa.. Yifan dan Luhan sudah bangun Lay-ah..?" tanya Heechul memastikan kedua putranya yang lain sudah bangun atau belum.

"Saya kira belum eom..eomma, tapi saya lihat Luhan-shi tadi sudah bersiap-siap di kamarnya, tapi Yifan-shi sepertinya belum bangun." Jelas Lay. Ia tadi memang melihat Luhan sudah berdandan rapi di depan meja riasnya.

"Huh.. dasar koala satu itu.. Lay-ah.. tolong kau bangunkan dia ne.. ia memang sedikit susah bangun, kalau susah, kamu dorong saja ia sampai jatuh." Ucap Heechul

"N..ne.." Jawab Lay yang kemudian pergi menuju kamar sang putra tertua Kim.

Heechul memandang sedih punggung kecil Lay yang pergi membangunkan putra sulungnya itu, ia merasa kasihan dengan apa yang menimpa Lay. Lay..? bahkan nama itu bukanlah namanya yang sesungguhnya. Ya.. Lay adalah namja yang ditabrak oleh Yifan dan harus dilarikan di rumah sakit. Ia dinyatakan hilang ingatan, bahkan untuk namanya pun ia tidak ingat sedikitpun, dokter memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengalami amnesia permanen, ingatannya bisa pulih sewaktu-waktu.

 ***FLASH BACK 2 MINGGU YANG LALU***

 _Setelah diminta oleh Hangeng untuk pulang ke rumah, keesokan harinya Heechul kembali ke rumah sakit guna memastikan keadaan orang yang ditabrak Yifan serta untuk menemani suami dan anak tercintanya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia segera menghampiri suaminya yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar VIP rumah sakit tempat namja manis yang Yifan tabrak. Ia pandang wajah suaminya yang terlihat terlelap dan sedikit kelelahan itu._

" _Hannie~" Heechul kemudian menarik narik lengan Hangeng guna membangunkan suami tampannya._

 _Hangeng yang mendengar suara merdu istrinya segera membuka mata dan melihat wajah khawatir istrinya._

" _Chullie-ah.. Neo wasseo..?" Ucap Hanggeng._

" _Ne.. bagaimana ? apa kata dokter ?" Tanya Heechul khawatir._

" _Uisanim bilang, kondisi pemuda itu cukup parah, dan kini koma. Ia ternyata telah mengiap hemofilia, sehingga luka dari kecelakaan kemarin membuat pendarahannya sulit di hentikan. Selain itu.."_

" _Apa ?"_

" _Uisa juga mengatakan jika ada beberapa memar di tubuhnya akibat pukulan dengan benda tumpul.." Ujar Hangeng menjelaskan kondisi namja yang kini terbaring di ranjang pasien._

" _OMO..! Kasihan sekali dia, apa dia disiksa sebelumnya..?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu yeobbo..oh ia uisanim juga mengatakan jika akibat hantaman keras di kepalanya kemungkinan besar ia akan mengalami masalah di ingatanya ketika ia sadar."_

 _Heechul merasa iba ketika mendengar penuturan suaminya tentang namja yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak kemarin. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dan melihat raut wajah tenang yang tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya itu. ia cukup lama memandang sedih wajah yang kini ditambahkan selang oksigen di hidungnya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu terus berlalu dan tak terasa kini sudah tiga hari namja tersebut terbaring di ruang V.I.P rumah sakit. Secara bergantian seluruh keluarga Kim menjaga namja tersebut, kadang ketiga junior Kim, kadang juga duo senior Kim yang menjaganya. Hingga mata yang lama menutup serta jemari yang lama tak bergerak akhirnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan padanya._

 _Setelah dokter memeriksa. Dokter kemudian mengambil kesimpulan jika namja tersebut mengalami amnesia sementara. karena tak tahu asal usul namja manis itu, keluarga Kim sepakat untuk membawanya ke mansion Kim, bahkan Heechul, Hangeng dan orang tua mereka telah menganggapnya sebagai putra dan cucunya sendiri. Ketiga putra mereka juga menyetujui hal itu, dan justru mereka sangat senang, terutama Seokjin, karena ia akan mendapatkan teman jika kedua hyungnya sedang tidak berada di Korea._

 _Karena bingung harus memanggil namja tersebut dengan nama apa, karena tidak ada yang tahu namanya bahkan orangnya sendiri. Kriss pun memberikannya nama panggilan 'Lay', ia ingat huruf 'L' yang sudah memudar tertera di bungkus obat yang ia temukan di tasnya waktu itu, jadi ia berpikir jika mungkin nama namja tersebut berawalan dengan huruf 'L', jadi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memberikan nama Lay padanya. Lagipula ia cantik.. Uppss.. sepertinya putra sulung Kim terpanah asmara nih..._

 ***End of FLASHBACK***

' _Huuhh... Semoga kau segera ingat siapa dirimu, Lay-ah'_ ujar Heechul dalam hati.

Heechul kemudian mengambil masakannya dan meletakkannya ke maja makan, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan. Ia kemudian menata sedikit meja makannya sambil menunggu anggota keluarga yang lain datang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama semua keluarga akhirnya hadir di meja makan. Haraboji duduk di tengah, halmoni duduk disampingnya, dengan Heechul yang berhadapan dengannya, menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Dilanjutkan dengan Luhan dan Seokjin yang duduk disamping sang eomma dan Yifan dan Lay yang memilih duduk di sisi halmoninya.

Suasana makan terlihat sangat ramai dengan sering kali Luhan dan Yifan saling adu mulut hanya karena sesuatu yang biasa saja. Sementara itu Lay dan Seokjin hanya memperhatikan keduanya.

Karena terburu-buru ketika makan, Yifan sampai tersedak oleh makannya. Kebiasaan jelek dari sang appa ini menurun padanya 'Terburu-buru ketika makan' . Lay yang berada tepat disampingnya langsung memberikan air minum pada Yifan, dan dengan perlahan mengelus punggungnya. Yifan yang sudah baikan, tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lay yang dijawab dengan senyum 180 watt plus dimple manisnya.

Perhatian Lay terhadap junior sulung dari keluarga Kim ini tak luput dari pandangan semua orang termasuk sang eomma.

' _Sepertinya akau akan mendapatkan menantu, hehe'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Cie..cie.. sepertinya ada yang akan jadian nih.." Ejek Luhan pada dua insan yang memancarkan aura cinta di depannya itu.

"OMO.. Lu-ge, sepertinya kita akan segera memiliki kakak ipar.." Tambah Seokjin yang ikut bergabung dengan Luhan untuk mengejek kakaknya dan Lay.

"Kau benar Jinnie.. hahaha.."

"Hahahaha"

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar ledekkan dua junior Kim lainnya, sementara itu sang tokoh saling menjauhkan pandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Yifan sesekali melihat Lay yang malu diledek kedua adiknya dengan tersenyum manis. _'Kau sangat manis ketika malu seperti itu Lay-ah'_ ucap Yifan dalam hati.

 **Ting tong Ting Tong**

Terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu depan, salah satu pelayan membukakan pintunya kemudian segera menyuruh seseorang yang bertamu itu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membimbingnya hingga sampai ke meja dimana semua orang sedang berkumpul.

"Anyyeonghaseo.." Ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Yoongi yang datang untuk menjemput Seokjin memulai aktifitasnya.

"Ah.. Yoongi-ah..tunggu sebentar aku akan menggambil beberapa barang ku di kamar." Ujar Seokjin yang segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan Yoongi –ah ? makanlah dulu." Ucap haraboji menawarkan sarapan pada Yoongi.

"Ah. Tidak perlu repot-repot haraboji, saya sudah makan tadi." Tolak Yoongi sopan.

"Yoongi-ah, nanti setelah dari acara musik, tolong kamu antarkan Jinnie ke kantor karena ada beberapa kontrak kerja yang harus ia tanda tangani okay.." Ucap Heechul.

"Ne, sajjangnim.."

"Kau terlihat letih Yoongi-ah.. maaf ne..jika uri dongsaeng yang nakal itu merepotkanmu.." kini Yifan berucap.

"Tidak apa apa Yifan Hyung, sudah menjadi tugasku.."

"Eits.. Jangan panggil aku Yifan. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku dengan Kris."

"Ne..Kriss hyung"

"Dasar koala pabbo" cibir Luhan

"Yak.. apa maksudmu rusa centil.."

"Pabbo.."

"Centil.."

"DIAM...Berhenti bertengkar, eomma pusing mendengarnya" teriak Heechul yang dengan ajaibnya menghentikan pertengkaran dua putra pabonya itu. sementara Yoongi dan Lay tersenyum kikuk dengan situasi seperti ini. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa tetapi tetap saja berada dalam satu tempat dengan keluarga absurd ini, membuat mereka binggung harus apa. Mereka hanya saling melemparkan pandangan memaklumi kejadian tersebut.

Well, Yoongi juga sudah mengetahui kondisi Lay dari Seokjin. Awalnya ia kaget mendengar jika salah satu mobil keluarga sajangnimnya mengalami kecelakaan. Dan ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi Lay, tapi mengingat keluarga sang sajangnim yang selalu hangat, membuat kekhawatirannya berkurang. Tak lama kemudian Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian mengajak Yoongi untuk segera pergi.

"Aku berangkat semuanya, annyeong." Ucap Jin.

"Ah! Jinnie aku ikut sekalian.." Luhan kemudian bangkit dan menyusul dongsaeng dan manajernya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Lulu..?" tanya Heechul pada putranya.

"Ke kedai bubble tea favoritku eomma, hari ini aku free.." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah hati-hati"

"Ne, aku berangkat, eomma, halmoni, haraboji, Lay-ah. Ayo Jinnie" Luhan kemudian menarik dongsaeng nya dan heran dengan kelakuan kakak rusanya yang aneh ini. Ia pun pasrah dan menerima Luhan untuk nebeng di mobilnya.

 ***Apartemen Namjoon***

"Jimin-ah.. Hari ini apa saja jadwalku...?" Namjoon terlihat sedang merapikan pakaiannya, sementara Jimin sang manager sekaligus asistennya tengah sibuk mengecek jadwal Namjoon di smartphone miliknya.

"Hmm.. Hari ini hyung ada comback stage di Inkigayo dan Music Bank, setelah itu ada jadwal interview di Vapp Live, setelah itu hyung bebas.." Jelas Jimin.

"Apa Jenny juga hadir di Inkigayo dan Music Bank ?" Namjoon tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk menanyakan tentang idol baru yang sudah merenggut hatinya itu.

"Tentu saja. Sesuai dengan permintaan gilamu beberapa minggu yang lalu kalau kau harus satu panggung dengan si cantik Jenny itu" Jimin kini memandang tajam hyungnya yang sudah bertingkah aneh semenjak Jenny debut.

"Bagus" Namjoon kemudian tersenyum, lalu menikmati secangkir kopinya yang tertunda.

Jimin tetap memandang heran dengan hyungnya ini, pasalnya ia sudah sangat bertingkah aneh menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak aneh jika, pertama ia minta mempercepat jadwal comebacknya padahal seharusnya masih dilakukan bulan depan. Kedua, ia selalu senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat PV dari Jenny, Girl idol yang baru saja diorbitkan oleh Entertainment. Ketiga, ini yang paling aneh. Demi kolor Hobi hyung yang bolong, Hyung nya satu ini bisa-bisanya meminta untuk menyamakan jadwal panggungnya dengan Jenny. Terima kasih karena itu Jimin harus memohon-mohon pihak acara untuk memberikannya info kapan jadwal Jenny manggung.

' _Sebenarnya apa hubungannya Namjoon hyung dengan Jenny ?'_ itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu Jimin lontarkan belakangan ini dan selalu dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan dengan _'Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Jimin-ah'_ begitulah yang diucapkan Namjoon, yang sukses berhasil membuat Jimin bahkan Hoseok penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Jimin-ah, Kajja berangkat" Ujar Namjoon yang heran mendapati Jimin yang sedari tadi melamun dengan menatapnya aneh.

"Nn..ne Hyung" Jimin yang tersadar segera melangkah mengikuti Namjoon dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan pertamanya studio Inkigayo.

 ***Studio Inkigayo***

Suasana sibuk mulai mewarnai gedung tempat diadakannya acara musik bergengsi itu, terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang menyibukkan diri. Di salah satu ruangan dimana ruang ganti untuk rapper yang sedang melakukan comebacknya itu, terlihat tengah disibukkan dengan menata penampilannya untuk segera naik keatas pangung.

Saat akan memasuki stage tempat ia akan melaksanakan comback stage nya. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang kini tengah turun dari stagenya. Ia sangat cocok memakai pakaian berwarna baby pink.

Namjoon diam, ia hanya memandangi gadis yang beberapa waktu ini tengah berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya itu. ia mengikuti kemanapun arah gadis itu melangkah, ia tersenyum ketika melihat paras gadis itu yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja yang Namjoon tahu itu adalah managernya. Namun tiba-tiba senyum Namjoon perlahan memudar ketika ia melihat gadis pujaannya itu tegah memeluk seorang pria yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua, tingga hampir sama dengan gadis itu, dan yang lebih membuat Namjoon semakin meluap amarahnya ketika melihat mereka tertawa bersama.

' _Siapa dia ?Apakah kekasihnya ?Tidak..tidak.. Jenny hanya milik ku..'_ Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah, bahwa siapun namja yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan calon kekasihnya bukanlah kekasih calon kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa sadar ia segera ingin menghampiri mereka, namun panggilan salah satu staff menggagalkan rencananya tersebut. Ia mulai menaiki panggung dan menghibur seluruh fansnya yang tengah menantinya. Biarlah kerisauan hatinya ia lupakan sejenak, tapi nanti ia pasti akan mengetahui apa hubungan namja itu dan pujaannya.

"Rapmonster-Shii, giliranmu naik.."

"Okay"

.

.

Di ruang ganti salah satu pengisi acara, tampak seorang yeoja, ah bukan seorang namja yang tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan perform. Sesekali ia bercanda dengan hyungnya yang memaksanya untuk mengijinkannya ikut ke dalam studio.

"Lu-ge, jangan menatapku seperti itu..?" teriak Luhan.

"Hehehe.. mianhae.. Lu-ge tak menyangka memiliki meimei yang cantik begini."

"Heol, Lu-ge dan eomma sama saja! Bukankah Lu-ge juga cantik jika sudah pakai baju yeoja"

"NO..NO..NO.. adik cantik ku, gege tidak cantik tapi tampan, ingat itu."

Seokijn memutar bola matanya malas, melihat hyungnya ini.

"Ne..ne..ne.. arrasseo.." Seokjin kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil beberapa snack dan air minum yang tersedia.

Di saat yang bersamaan pula semua orang termasuk beberapa girl idol berteriak histeris melihat ke arah layar televisi.

"Kyaaa~ itu Rapmonster-shi.."

"Ya ampun ia benar-benar tampan dan berkarisma"

"Omo ! ia sangat seksi ketika bernyanyi rap."

Karena penasaran, Seokjin pun melihat hal yang sama dengan yang diteriakkan para wanita itu. Ia yang masih newbie tentu tidak terlalu mengenal idol-idol yang lain, hanya beberapa yang berasal dari mangement yang sama saja yang ia tahu, seperti duo Kyung-Baek, dan juga beberapa boy band dan girl band. Ketika ia melihat ke layar televisi itu.

 **Deg**

' _Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang itu'_ Ucap Seokjin dalam hati ketika ia melihat seorang namja dengan surai silvernya tengah bernyanyi rap di atas panggung. Jin masih terdiam berpikir dimana ia bertemu dengan orang itu. tapi nihil, ia tidak ingat dimana pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

"Noona... Jenny noona" Yoongi memanggil Seokjin yang dari tadi melamun sambil menatap layar televisi. Seketika lamunan Jin buyar ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mencari siapa gerangan yang tengah memanggil dirinya yang ternyata adalah Yoongi, sang manager. Ia kemudian menghampiri Yoongi dan bertanya ada apa.

"Ada apa Yoongie ?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ayo segera kembali ke atas panggung untuk closing acaranya" Perintah Yoongi pada Jin. Ia sedikit heran apa yang dilamunkan oleh hyungnya ini, sehingga lupa jika acara akan segera berakhir.

"Ah.. Ne.." Seokjin segera akan melesat kembali menuju arah stage, sampai ia kemudian teringat akan gege rusanya yang mengikuti dirinya.

"Umm, Yoongie. Lu-ge ada di ruang ganti kan ?" Tanya Jin memastikan keberadaan gege-nya.

"Tidak, noona. Luhan hyung tadi izin pergi ke kafe bubble tea favoritenya. Ia bilang akan menunggu noona di kantor sajangnim !" Jelas Yoongi, ia tidak akan memanggil Jin dengan sebutan hyung jika di tempat publik seperti ini. Memang tadi kakak dari artisnya ini bosan dan memutuskan pergi sendiri ke kedai favoritnya tanpa menunggu Seokjin. Sebenarnya Yoongi agak khawatir pada Luhan mengingat ia sudah lama tidak di Seol jadi ia sempat menawarkan untuk mengantarnya. Tapi Luhan berhasil meyakinkan Yoongi jika ia akan baik-baik saja karena ia cukup mengenal dengan baik kota ini, walaupun ia jarang menghabiskan waktu di kota kelahiran sang eomma.

"Oh baiklah" Seokjin sedikit lega mendengarnya, sejujurnya ia juga takut jika gege rusanya itu akan bosan. Tapi syukurlah ia pergi mencari hiburannya sendiri, ia tahu jika gegenya sangat paham daerah seol jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan gege rusanya itu berpergian seorang diri.

.

.

"Peringkat pertama minggu ini adalah BTS "Blood, Sweet and tears" Selamat.."

"Selamat.. Selamat.."

Semuanya membungkuk kepada grub yang berhasil memenangkan peringkat pertama dalam chart minggu ini. Seokjin juga mengikuti yang lain membungkuk dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepad sunbaenya yang berhasil menang. Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya.

Ketika acara benar-benar sudah selesai, ia dengan segera berlari menuju backstage dan berniat untuk langsung menuju ruang gantinya. Namun tanpa sadar seseorang menabraknya tanpa sengaja. Seokjin sedikit oleng, tapi sebelum terjatuh sepasang tangan besar tengah menopang lengannya sehingga keseimbangannya kembali terjaga.

"Ah.. Mianhae.." Ucap namja tersebut.

"Gwaenchana" Balas Seokjin, yang kemudian melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya, entah kenapa dirinya merasakan dejavu ketika menatap mata musang itu.

"Oh.. Anda bukannya, Kim Seokjin-shi" Ucap seseorang itu pada Seokjin. Seketika Seokjin kaget mendengar namja asing itu menyebutkan nama aslinya bukan nama panggungnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat jika ia pernah kenal dengan namja di depannya ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah berkenalan dengannya. Ia hanya tahu jika namja di depannya ini adalah rapper yang tadi penampilannya dielu-elukan oleh para yeoja.

"Nugusseo ? Apa kita pernah bertemu..?" tanya Jin.

"Ah.. Sepertinya anda lupa padaku, aku Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. Yang waktu itu kita pernah bertemu di mal.." Namjoon menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa karena dirinya dilupakan oleh yeoja manis ini dan Namjoon kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika Jin belum juga ingat siapa dirinya. Menyadari tidak adanya respon ia kembali menceritakan kejadian ketika mereka bertemu pada Seokjin.

"..Ng.. Waktu itu anda lupa dengan tidak membawa uang ketika hendak membayar boneka jadi sa.."

"AHHH... yang waktu itu.." teriak Jin ketika ia ingat kejadiannya.

"Ne, saya.." Ucap Namjoon.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae saya lupa dengan anda, habis kejadiannya kan sudah lama dan kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu, jadi saya lupa. Hehehe.." Jelas Seokjin.

Namjoon terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika melihat wajah Seokjin yang sedang tertawa.

' _Cantik'_ ujar Namjoon dalam hati. "Gwaenchana.. yang penting saya masih mengingat anda. Saya tidak menyangka jika anda seorang idol Seokjin-shi. Ah.. aniya.. Jenny-shi..? Majjayo.." Goda Namjoon.

Diam-diam semburat merah muda mulai terlihat di pipinya. "Ne.. Saya juga tidak tahu jika anda juga seorang Idol, Um.. bukan maksudku rapper terkenal. Hmm.. Rapmonster-shii" Puji Jin pada Namjoon. Well ia tak salahkan mengingat berapa banyak yeoja-yeoja yang memuja namja di depannya ini. Mata musangnya yang tajam, dimplenya yang menawan ketika tersenyum, serta rambutnya yang kini berwarna silver sesuai sangat cocok dengannya. Seokjin tak mengelak jika namja di depannya ini telah membuatnya terpesona. _'Tampan'_ ucap Jin dalam hati.

"Ah.. ne.. Gomawo, Seokjin-shi..."

"NOONA../ HYUNG"

Namjoon hendak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika seseorang mengganggunya. Tidak dua orang lebih tepatnya. Terlihat Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Sapa Yoongi pada Namjoon.

"Ne.. Annyeonghaseo.." Balas Namjoon, ia kemudian melirik Jimin yang juga seakan mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya ketika melihat hal ini.

"Jenny noona, kajja, kita harus segera ke agency. Sajjangnim menunggu" Ujar Yoongi yang menyuruh Seokjin untuk segera pergi menemui sajjangnimnya jika ia tak mau mendengar omelan sang cinderela.

"Ne..Kajja" Ia kemudian menarik Yoongi untuk kembali ke ruang ganti mereka, namun sebelumnya ia meminta ijin Namjoon untuk undur diri dulu. Bagaimanapun Namjoon merupakan sunbaenya di dunia entertainment.

"Ah.. Kkeurom, saya permisi dulu Namjoon-shi, Annyeonghaseo" Seokjin kemudian membungkukkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya bisa memandang kepergian pujaan hatinya, padahal ia masih ingin berbicara dengan seokjin nya. Yah.. tak apalah setidaknya ia sudah berkenalan (lagi) dan berharap semoga ia ingat akan dirinya.

.

.

 ***Kafe Bubble Tea***

Seorang namja yang sangat cantik sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya jika ia di Korea. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir dan mememasan minuman favoritnya, 'Bubble Tea'.

"Annyeonghaseo..." Sapa petugas kasir di kafe tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo, tolong satu bubble tea rasa taronya juga satu potong cake vanilanya" Ucap Luhan memesan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia kemudian menyerahkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida, silahkan tunggu pesanannya." Kasir kemudian menyerahkan sebuah benda hitam bulat kepada Luhan.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida"

Luhan kemudian pergi mencari tempat duduk kesukaannya. Ia lega karena tempat duduk favoritnya di kafe tersebut tidak ditempati oleh seseorang. Tempat duduk yang tepat disebelah Jendela kafe dengan pemandangan taman kecil kafe yang membuat pemandangan dari jendela tersebut sangat menakjubkan. Luhan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian benda hitam lingkaran yang tadi diberikan oleh kasir berkedip-kedip berwarna merah tanda bahwa pesanannya sudah siap. Ia pun segera mengambil pesanannya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dimeja favoritnya.

ketika ia sedang asik menikmati bubble teanya. Seseorang yang sangat rapi terlihat memasuki kafe tersebut dan memesan minumannya.

"Bubble tea choco, satu."

"Kamsahamnida, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya."

Setelah memesan minumannya namja tersebut menunggu minumannya dan mendudukkan dirinya pada meja sebelah Luhan.

Ketika sorot matanya tak sengaja menatap Luhan yang tengah menikmati hidangannya. Tanpa terasa ia terus memperhatikan wajah menawan itu. hingga tanpa ia sadari benda hitam yang didapatkannya dari kasir tadi berkedip. Segeralah ia tersadar dari objek lamunannya dan beranjak untuk mengambil pesanannya, kemudian segera meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Sebelum namja tersebut melajukan mobilnya ia melihat sebentar ke arah jendela kafe yang menampilkan namja cantik tadi. Perlahan bibirnya menampilkan smirk andalannya yang sangat menawan, kemudian segeralah ia melajukan mobilnya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sang objek "Luhan" masih dengan santainya menikmati kue vanila dan bubble tea taronya.

"Hari yang indah.." Ujarnya sambil melihat taman yang menawan dari jendela.

.

.

 ***Namsan Tower***

Sore hari Seokjin, Yoongi, Luhan, Yifan dan tambahan Lay pergi ke Namsan Tower, Icon kota Seol. Seokijin yang telah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya, dipaksa oleh sang kakak Luhan untuk menepati janjinya waktu itu yaitu mengantarnya jalan-jalan keliling Seol. Tapi karena hari juga sudah mulai malam ia ingin mengunjungi Namsan Tower karena kata teman-temannya pemandangan dari Namsan Tower akan sangat cantik jika dikunjungi ketika malam hari. Jadilah ia memaksa sang adik untuk menemaninya.

Yoongi mengikuti karena khawatir jika artisnya akan lupa waktu dan pulang terlambat, karena besok ia memiliki banyak acara yang harus ia datangi. Lalu Yifan dan Lay ? mereka meminta ikut karena bosan di rumah, dan Lay yang awalnya hanya ingin tinggal di mansion menemani halmoni dan haraboji Kim, terpaksa harus mengikuti ketiga bersaudara tersebut karena dipaksa oleh Luhan dan Yifan. Jadilah mereka semua pergi ke Namsan Tower bersama.

Sesampinya di Namsan Tower, entah mengapa rombongan Kim terpisah. Yifan dengan menyeret Lay pergi entah kemana. Sementara Seokjin dan Yoongi lari dari kejaran fans Jenny yang mengetahui idol favoritnya ada di sana. Jadilah kini, Luhan yang sendirian.

Ia terlihat tidak peduli dan melihat pemandangan kota Seol yang memang sangat menakjubkan jika dilihat dari Namsan Tower. Benar kata temannya, pemandangannya sangat indah di malam hari. Walaupun ia memiliki acrophobia, ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan menikmati melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di bawah.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana puluhan tembok terpasang di Namsan Tower. Ia melihat bagaimana banyaknya pasangan yang memasang gembok di tempat tersebut. Ia berpikir jika sebanyak ini orang yang telah memasang gembok, apa semuanya berhasil hidup bahagia dengan pasangannya ? kemudian ia bersedih, karena hingga usianya yang kini mulai menginjak 27 tahun, ia belum menemukan seseorang yang sanggup menggetarkan hatinya. Ia jadi sedih jika harus ditinggal Yifan terlebih dahulu karena kemarin malam Yifan telah mengakuinya jika ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Lay, dan sebagai kembarannya ia menerima curhatan dari si galaxy.

 ***Flash back***

 _KRIIEET..._

" _Luhan-ah, kau belum tidur ?" Yifan tengah memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendekat ke arah adik cantiknya yang kini tengah mengoleskan bebagai krim di wajahnya._

" _Wae.. Koala ? Kau butuh sesuatu..?" Tanya Luhan melirik sekilas Yifan dari cermin ddi hadapannya._

" _Hmm, aku mau cerita, tolong kau dengarkan ya.." Ucap Yifan._

 _Luhan kemudian menghadapkan dirinya pada Yifan yang tengah duduk diatas kasurnya._

" _Aku.. aku sepertinya menyukai seseorang.." Ujar Yifan._

" _MWO.." Luhan reflek berteriak kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Yifan padanya._

" _Aiishhh.. Jangan berteriak rusa pabbo.. Nanti eomma dan yang lain dengar.."_

" _Arasseo, Mianhae.. Nde.. Nugu ?" Tanya Luhan antusias._

" _Hah ?"_

 _Luhan mendecak, lemot si koala ini sedang kambuh rupanya._

" _Nugu ? orang yang kau suka ?"_

" _Hmm.. itu.. kau janji jangan bilang siapapun ya.." Yifan kemudian mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Luhan. Kebiasaan yang tidak hilang sejak kecil yang dilakukan mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang mengucapkan janji._

" _Ne, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Jinnie.." Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan dan menggerak-geraknya naik turun. "Lalu siapa orangnya ?"_

" _Lay.." Jawab Yifan dengan malu-malu, wajahnya kini tengah memerah. Sementara Luhan tengah menatapnya tidak percaya._

" _WHAT ?"_

 ***End of Flashback***

"Huhh.." Luhan kembali mendesah Jika mengingat akan hal itu. ia sedikit kesal karena Yifan mendahuluinya dalam hal cinta, ya walaupun Yifan belum jadian dengan Lay, paling tidak kan ia sudah jatuh cinta. Sementara Luhan belum sama sekali. Entahlah kapan waktu ia akan menemukan orang yang bisa membuka pintu hatinya.

"Kapan aku menemukannya..!" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan mengambil handphonenya guna menghubungi rombongannya yang lain. Namun ketika hendak menelphone. Seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dengan cukup keras, menyebabkan handphonenya terjatuh sementara dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh dan mencium lantai. Tapi apa yang kini dirasakannya, bibirnya bukan merasakan dinginnya lantai Namsan Tower di malam hari, melainkan benda lembut dan hangat.

Luhan yang menyadari itu bukan lantai Namsan Tower segera membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia, seseorang tengah berada dibawahnya dengan bibir nya dan Luhan bersentuhan.

Sepasang mata dibawahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sorot mata elang yang sangat tajam.

' _Tampan'_

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Annyeong... sudah lama swag tidak update ff.. Mianhae...**

 **Maaf jika pada chapter ini Namjinnya sedikit sekali, hehehe.. ini merupakan chapter tengah jadi hint couple yang lain sudah aku masukkan. Next chapter dijamin full Namjin... :D**

 **Jika ada penulisan yang kurang tepat, Mianhae.. karena swag menulis ini tanpa research, dan hanya mengandalkan info yang swag ketahui saja..**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review, atau vomentnya ya..**

 **Annyeong ,, ^_^/**

 **Swag_25**


	8. Chapter 8 We Got Married

***Previous Chapter***

"Kapan aku menemukannya..!" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan mengambil handphonenya guna menghubungi rombongannya yang lain. Namun ketika hendak menelphone. Seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dengan cukup keras, menyebabkan handphonenya terjatuh sementara dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh dan mencium lantai. Tapi apa yang kini dirasakannya, bibirnya bukan merasakan dinginnya lantai Namsan Tower di malam hari, melainkan benda lembut dan hangat.

Luhan yang menyadari itu bukan lantai Namsan Tower segera membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia, seseorang tengah berada dibawahnya dengan bibir nya dan Luhan bersentuhan.

Sepasang mata dibawahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sorot mata elang yang sangat tajam.

' _Tampan'_

.

.

.

.

 **NAMJIN**

 **MY LOVELY IDOL JENNY**

 **YAOI/RATE: T-M**

 **KIM SEOKJIN**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan segera tersadar setelah menatap mata bak burung elang yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Posisinya dan sang penabrak merupakan posisi yang nyaman bagi keduanya namun terlalu berbahaya jika diteruskan. Sadar akan hal itu luhan segera bangkit dari posisinya, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar dan tegap didepannya ini.

Yang di atas pun sadar bahwa yang di bawah sedang berontak untuk menyingkirkan tubuh besarnya, berusaha lepas dari dekapan tubuhnya.

Setelah sama-sama berdiri, membersihkan sedikit pakaiannya yang kotor akibat terjatuh di lantai. Luhan kemudian meminta maaf kepada namja jakung yang juga sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengannya ini.

"Mi..mianhae tuan. Aku melamun ditengah jalan.." Ujar Luhan yang kini membungkukkan bandannya, meminta maaf.

"Ah.. Gwaenchana.. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar.." Jawab namja itu yang kemudian juga membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Luhan. "Mianhae..Agashii.."

 **JDUEEERRRRR~**

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, Hati luhan pun berdenyut nyeri, setelah mendengar kata terlarang yang telah diucapkan oleh namja jakung yang berada didepannya kini.

"Agashii ? Gwaenchana ?" Namja tersebut terus saja menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja merunduk didepannya dengan wajah yang kini memerah.

"Agashii ?"

 **3**

"Hello, Agashii ?"

 **2**

"Agashii ? Aku bertanya padamu..."

 **1**

"Aga.."

"STOP MEMANGGILKU AGASHII, AKU INI NAMJA BODOH.. DASAR NAMJA KURANG AJAR"

Belum sempat namja tersebut kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan meledakkan amarahnya, setelah mendengar panggilan yang tidak ia suka. Demi tuhan, ia tahu wajahnya memang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja, bahkan pekerjaannya saja berperan sebagai yeoja. Tapi tetap saja harga dirinya sebagai ssangnamja merasa terhina mendengar panggilan tadi. Please.. dirinya bukanlah yeoja. Bahkan Yifan pernah ia dorong hingga jatuh dari tangga setelah mengejeknya dengan sebutan yeoja. Setelah itu Yifan tak berani memanggil rusa galaknya dengan sebutan apapun untuk yeoja, ia bisa mati.

Dan kini namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, dengan santainya memanggilnya dengan sebutan agashi. Hilang sudah rasa kagum Luhan tadi ketika tak sengaja berciuman dengan namja di depannya ini.

Saking kesalnya ia langsung pergi menjauh dari namja tersebut dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Rusak sudah mood Luhan hari ini.

Dan sang namja jakung yang tercengang akibat ulah Luhan masih berdiri mematung ditempat yang sama, sambil melihat punggung kecil Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Diam-diam smirk evil muncul dari bibirnya yang tipis.

' _Menarik..'_ Ujarnya dalam hati kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan lamanya Seokjin manis kita menjalani kegiatannya di dunia hiburan Korea. Ia sudah berada dari satu tv ke tv yang lain, mini albumnya pun sukses meledak dipasaran dibulan pertama ia debut. Mv debutnya yang bertajuk "Ice Cream" Sukses ditonton oleh lebih dari 50 juta penonton kini.

Semakin sukses single Seokjin, maka semakin banyak pula tawaran-tawaran untuk membintangi beberapa acara reality Show, Variety Show, dan beberapa iklan. Semuanya tentu melewati proses seleksi oleh sang CEO Big Entertainment, Kim Heechul. Tahu sendirikan jika sang eomma nya si Seokjin ini paling over protectif jika menyangkut sang putra bungsu tercinta.

Seokjin kini sedang berada di kantor sang eomma, untuk menandatangani beberapa kontrak acara variety show dan iklan yang sudah disetujui oleh sang eomma.

Dengan dandanan ala yeoja, Seokjin kian menawan dengan pakaian kaos yang dengan bahu longgar yang sedikit mengekspos bahunya yang lebar, ditambah rok dengan model tutu serta leging yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, jangan lupa sepatu favoritnya converse high merah yang semakin menambah kesan chic dirinya. Rambutnya kini ia ikat kuncir kuda yang sedikit miring kesamping, sangat menggemaskan.

Well, sudah 3 bulan ia menjadi sosok Jenny, jadi ya.. ia sudah terbiasa sekarang. Terkadang ia malah bertanya pada Lu-ge nya pakaian apa yang cocok di mix and match untuknya. Maklum Luhan kan berpengalaman jauh untuk soal fashion yeoja dari pada Seokjin.

Perlahan ia mulai memasuki kantor eomma tercinta, bebrapa staff yang tahu akan sosok Jin menyapa dengan hormat kepada putra bungsu dari Heechul sajangnim. Adapula beberapa hobae traineenya juga turut menyapa dirinya, namun bukan sebagai seorang anak dari sajangnim perusahaannya tetapi sebagai seorang sunbaenya. Bahkan banyak dari para trainee yang belum tahu akan sosok Jin yang sesungguhnya seorang pria.

WOW.. bisa dibayangkan pesona Jin ketika ia menjadi yeojakan.. :D

Saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan sang eomma, seperti biasa Jin langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan sekertaris eommanya. Ketika sudah masuk ruangan sang eomma, ia terkejut melihat diruangan sang eomma masih ada beberapa staff televisi. Sepertinya habis rapat dengan sang eomma.

Seokjin yang sadar dirinya sudah bertindak tidak sopan, ia segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada semuanya.

"Maaf mengganggu.. saya tidak tahu kalau anda masih ada rapat sajangnim..?" Ucap Jin sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Sajangnim ? eii~ kalian lupa jika sang princess kita ini tidak mau publik mengetahui identitasnya yang ternyata seorang putra dari Kim Heechul sajangnim pemilik dan C.E.O Big Entertainment.

Heechul memandang putra tercintanya. Tidak tidak.. ia tidak marah. Justru ia lah yang mengundang Jin untuk datang ke kantornya. Ia hanya berpikir apakah keputusannya ini tepat untuk putranya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi karir putra tercintanya dan juga perusahaan. Mengingat variety show yang satu ini sedang naik daun popularitasnya.

"Tak apa, Jenny-ah.. masuklah..!"

Jin kemudian mendekat didepan meja eommanya dimana di sana sudah ada dua orang yang sedari tadi ada di ruangan sang eomma.

"Duduklah.." Ujar Heechul

"Ne"

Jin pun duduk dengan tenang. Dipikirannya kini timbul sejuta pikiran apa yang telah diputuskan sang eomma. Jika melihat dua orang tadi, pasti berhubungan dengan program televisi. Karena Jin sepertinya pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka.

"Karena sudah ada tokoh utamanya, bagaimana jika dari anda saja, Tn. Nam untuk menjelaskan ..?" Ujar Heechul pada salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

Orang yang ditunjuk Heechul pun mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju jika dirinya yang akan menjelaskan duduk persoalannya pada Jin.

"Baiklah.." Tn. Nam kini menatap Jin yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"Begini Jenny-shi, kami dari acara variety show We Got Married.." ucap Tn. Nam.

Terlihat raut wajah shock pada Jin setelah mendengar hal itu _'WGM? Seolma~?'_

"N..ne.."

"Kami ingin meminta ijin pada perusahaan agency Big Entertainment untuk mengikutsertakan kamu sebagai salah satu peserta di WGM, Karena kita memasuki season baru, dan couple baru harus ada dalam serial kami."

"Ah.. N..ne.. ke..keunde.." Ujar Jin berusaha untuk menolak secara halus tawaran tersebut. Hell, ia tidak mau jika mengambil resiko akan ketahuan identitas dirinya. Lagipula WGM merupakan salah satu program yang mengharuskan keintiman dalam adegannya. Ia takut identitasnya akan terbongkar oleh siapapun yang akan menjadi partnernya.

"Saya tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagi Jenny-shi. Mengingat Jenny-shi yang baru masuk di dunia entertaintment.." ujar sang Tn. Nam selaku PD-nim dalam acara tersebut.

"Ne..sa-"

"Tapi Jenny-shi masalahnya ada pada partner anda. Karena ia tidak mau ikut WGM jika bukan anda yang menjadi partnernya. Padahal ia merupakan sosok yang menjanjikan untuk menaikkan rating WGM karena kepopulerannya.. Jadi saya mohon Jenny-shi bersedia."

Belum sempat Jin berucap sang PD-nim segera memotong ucapannya. Jin sempat kembali dibuat terkejut mendengar alasan sang PD-nim mengikutsertakan dirinya. _'Siapa?'_ itulah yang dipikirkan Jin, ia merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengan artis, aktor maupun idol manapun. Tunggu, karena kini ia berperan sebagai yeoja, berarti partner Jin adalah seorang namja.? Semakin bertambahlah kerutan di kening Jin. Siapa aktor atau idol namja yang dengan gilanya memberikan tawaran itu pada acara variety show. Terlebih lagi apa yang dikatakan PD-nim ? meningkatkan rating ? berarti parter Jin adalah sosok yang sedang naik daun kan. Ia pasti sedang berada di tingkat atas kepopulerannya.

Jin kemudian memandang sang eomma, berharap agar eommanya menolak tawaran tersebut. Dan Heechul yang tahu arti tatapan sang putra, akhirnya menggeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyetujuinya Jenny-ah, kau tinggal tanda tangan kontrak saja."

Ingin rasanya Jin menyumpah serapahi sang eomma kini, kenapa tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Jin pun mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh pada sang eomma, yang parahnya dimata sang eomma dan dua orang tersebut. Tatapannya sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tahu jika sang anak akan melawan ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Program ini sangat bagus untuk karir mu kedepannya, Jenny-ah. Ah.. dan tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan memeriksa skrip nya sebelum diserahkan padamu" Jelas Heechul.

' _Tenang saja Jinnie sayang eomma akan melindungimu'_ Heechul menatap tajam putranya untuk meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan aman terkendali ditangannya.

Seokjin pun tak berhenti memandang tajam eomma cinderellanya, walaupun ia tahu eomma nya sudah memastikan identitasnya akan aman tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir melingkupi dirinya. Apalagi ia sungguh tidak tahu identitas lawan mainnya kali ini. Ya tuhan jika saja ia bisa membunuh eommanya kini..

Para staff yang hanya memandang keduanya berbicara melalui mata, mulai memandang heran kepada dua orang itu. sang Pd juga heran kepada C.E.O dari Big Entertainment ini. Pasalnya ia sudah sering melakukan kerja sama dengan beberapa artisnya, namun baru kali ini sang sajangnim terlihat sangat protektif terhadap artis naungannya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang ini ? jika saja sang pd-nim bukanlah produser program variety show dan malah produser untuk acara gosip, pasti ia akan mencari tahu tentang hal ini, sebab rasa-rasanya seperti ada udang di balik batu.

Seokjin pun akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui keputusan sajangnimnya alias sang eomma cinderellanya.

"Huufftt~ baiklah saya bersedia."

Sang Pd dan staffnya pun tersenyum girang karena Seokjin telah menyetujui program ini. Heechul pun tersenyum melihat putranya menyetujui keputusannya.

"Terima kasih, Jenny-shii. Ini kontraknya silahkan dibaca dan tanda tangan." PD-nim kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas dokumen pada Seokjin yang dengan segera ia baca.

Setelah beberapa menit membaca ia pun langsung tanda tangan kontrak tersebut. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan lawan mainnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sang Pd-nim, siapa tahu ia memang juga kenal dengan orangnya.

"Hmm, Mohon maaf sebelumnya, kkeunde, siapa lawan mainku jika aku boleh tahu ?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ah untuk itu, maaf Jenny-shi anda harus mencari tahunya sendiri ketika suting dimulai. Karena ini salah satu adegan dalam skripnya jadi lebih baik anda tidak tahu dulu tentang partner anda." Ujar salah satu staff pada Jin.

Mendengar hal itu Jin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Ia sudah penasaran setengah mati, siapa yang berani-beraninya membawa dirinya ke dalam acara ini. Brengsek! Jika Jin bisa ia akan langsung menghajar orang tersebut jika bertemu, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat dirinya kini berstatus yeoja dan seorang idol pula. Apa kata penggemarnya nanti jika kelakuannya bar-bar.

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Seokjin. Ia tahu jika kini putranya itu sedang melakukan sumpah serapah pada orang yang sudah membawa Seokjin dalam program ini. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran siapa yang dengan beraninya tidak mau ikut WGM jika bukan Seokjin yang menjadi pasangannya. Jika ia pikir-pikir anaknya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan aktor atau idol laki-laki, Ah kecuali keponakan rakusnya, yang juga ada di agensinya. Tapi, tidak mungkin si rakus itu yang menjadi pasangan anaknya, walaupun ia juga merasa lega jika si rakus Jung Changmin yang menjadi partner Seokjin. Ia tahu jika jadwal Changmin itu masih fokus di Jepang, dan ia belum kembali ke Korea, jadi tidak mungkin dia. Tapi siapa ? Heechul terus berpikir keras tentang hal itu. yah biarlah tunggu hari H saja.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak tentang program ini, Heechul kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya untuk pergi. Ia lalu mengatur jadwal Jin dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu agensi lain.

"Hyung.. perwakilan program WGM ingin menemuimu lagi.."

"Suruh mereka pergi, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jika bukan orang itu yang menjadi pasanganku"

"Tapi hyung, mereka bilang ada kabar baik"

"Hng? Huuft.. baiklah suruh mereka masuk" setelah menghela nafasnya akhirnya ia sang pemilik tempat tersebut menyetujui para staff untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Silahkan, hyung menunggu di dalam.." Ujar sang manager sekaligus menjabat sebagai skretaris pribadinya.

 **Kreek**

"Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan ?" tanyanya to the point pada para staff yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kami membawa kabar bagus, ia bersedia untuk mengkuti program ini ? jadi bagaimana?" jelas seorang staff padanya.

Ia terkejut tak menyangka orang itu akan menyetujuinya. Ia pun tersenyum yang lebih jelasnya menjurus ke arah smirk yang misterius.

' _Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Seokjin-ah'_

"Baiklah aku setuju mengikutinya." Ucapnya mantab.

.

.

.

.

 ***Sehari sebelum syuting WGM dimulai***

"Jinnie chaggie, ini skrip mu untuk syuting besok. Sudah eomma koreksi dan semuanya aman..!" ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas skrip untuk WGM Jin.

Jin menerimanya kemudian membacanya. Tidak terlalu banyak penjelasan tentang skrip itu, isinya hanya garis besar dari apa saja kegiatan mereka besok. Setelah selesai membaca Jin melihat sang eomma yang sedang tersenyum gak jelas padanya. Seokjin pun mngernyitkan alisnya tidak suka dengan senyuman sang eomma.

"Kenapa eomma senyum-senyum seperti itu ? eomma menyeramkan tahu!" Ucap Jin

"Yak! Anak nakal senyuman eomma itu tidak pernah menyeramkan asal kau tahu, buktinya appa mu saja sangat menyukai senyuman eomma.."

' _Appa sih bukan nya menyukai tapi takut eomma makan jika bilang menyeramkan, appa kan STI 'suami takut istri'_ ' ujar Seokjin dalam hati. Seokjin-ah kau membongkar rahasia appamu! .

"Huuhh~ eomma tidak menyangka anak-anak eomma sudah besar semua, sudah mengenal cinta semua.." Ujar Heechul yang tentu saja di dengar oleh Seokjin dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa maksud eomma..?" Tanya Seokjin, tumben sang eomma merasa putra-putranya sudah dewasa biasanya kan ia masih menganggap dirinya dan para gegenya masih anak-anak dibawah umur.

"Kau lihat para gege mu sudah menemukan cintanya masing-masing"

Jin menautkan alisnya, apa maksud sang eomma. Jika gege yang dimaksud Heechul adalah Yifan-gegenya ia tahu jika gege galaxy nya itu kini sedang kasmaran dengan si cantik Lay hyung. Tapi jika si gege rusanya ..? ia ragu jika si gege satu itu juga sedang kasmaran. Habis seingat nya justru akhir-akhir ini Lu-ge nya tiap pulang selalu marah-marah gak jelas. Gak mungkin kan orang kasmaran itu marah-marah terus.? Logika Jin..

"Maksud eomma Yifan-ge dan Lay hyung ?" Tanya Jin.

"Iya, juga gege mu yang satu lagi sayang, ia juga sepertinya menemukan tambatan hatinya." Ujar Heechul.

"Hah? Lu-ge justru tiap hari marah-marah, sisi mana nya yang menunjukkan orang jatuh cinta eomma? Eomma gila ya!" ujar Jin.

"YAK! Berani sekali kau mengatai eomma cantikmu ini dengan sebutan gila."

"ya habis eomma bilang Lu-ge yang marah-marah hampir tiap har itu sedang jatuh cinta"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang anak, putra bungsunya ini memang masih polos, pikir Heechul.

"Tak semua orang yang jatuh cinta itu selalu tersenyum malu-malu seperti Yifan dan Lay, sayang. Ada juga yang bawaannya kesel dan marah-marah melulu"

Seokjin makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang eomma. Well ia kan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Wajar donk..

"Jinnie gak ngerti.."

Heechul pun tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala sang anak.

"Suatu saat kau juga akan mengerti, atau mungkin tak perlu waktu yang lama eomma rasa" Ucap Heechul.

"Maksud eomma?" Tanya Seokjin

"Sepertinya pesona putra cantik eomma ini sudah menjerat seseorang terlalu dalam" ujarnya lirih yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Seokjin. Yah walaupun dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

 ***Syuting WGM day-1***

Seokjin kini tengah melakukan syuting pertamanya untuk WGM yang ia bintangi, hingga kini ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan sosok yang akan menjadi pasangannya dalam program ini. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan-jalan seorang diri di sebuah mall, para staff menyuruhnya untuk berjalan jalan di mall, karena pasangannya akan muncul di mall tersebut.

Karena dalam script tidak terlalu banyak adegan yang wajib ia lakukan, ia kini memilih untuk mulai berjalan melihat-lihat di dalam mall. Ia memakai kaos mario kesukaannya dipadu dengan skinny jeans yang membingkai kakinya serta sepatu converse merah favoritnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun ia mencoba untuk menyamankan diri dengan kamera yang merekam tiap gerakannya serta beberapa staff yang terlihat mengawasinya sedikit jauh.

Seokjin kemudian memutuskan untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah kedai es krim. Ketika sedang asik memakan es krim buatannya. Tiba- tiba seorrang pelayan datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya tergeletak sebuah amplop berwarna merah hati.

"Silahkan agashi.." Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada Seokjin.

"Kamsahamnida.." Ucapnya.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kartu nama sebuah toko mainan. Dibaliknya juga tertulis pesan agar ia menuju toko tersebut.

"Mission ?" ucapnya lirih. "Gift and Toys store?" Ucapnya lagi.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan berjalan mengikuti petunjuk untuk menemukan toko yang dimaksud. Tak lama berjalan terpampanglah sebuah toko dengan banyak sekali boneka dan mainan lain yang terpajang cantik di etalase toko tersebut tak terkecuali boneka dari karakter kesukaan Seokjin, Mario.

Jin berjalan memasuki toko tersebut. Sejak pertama kali melihat toko tersebut ia langsung tak kuasa menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera menjelajahi seluruh toko.

Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah rak dalam toko tersebut yang memajang berbagai koleksi mario. Mulai dari cangkir, gelas, botol, action figure, hingga boneka-boneka dari karakter game mario lengkap terpajang di sana.

Tanpa disadari Seokjin seseorang tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri mulai memilah barang mario yang menjadi incarannya.

Orang itu kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Seokjin menunggu sang pemilik menolehkan wajahnya ke hadapannya.

Menyadari seseorang tengah menepuk pundaknya, Seokjin melihat siapa pelakunya dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"OMO, Anda kan ?"

.

.

 ***Di Taman Bermain***

Sepasang namja, yang satu sangatlah cantik dan yang satunya sangat tampan, tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mereka habis bermain seharian di sebuah taman bermain. Sang namja cantik terlihat sangat senang, terlukis dari wajahnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Sementara itu sang namja tampan tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua, iabarat kata mereka ini seperti amplop sama perangkonya yang nempel terus tak mau lepas.

"Kau Senang?" Tanya sang namja tampan.

"Umm.. tentu saja, terima kasih Kriss" Ujarnya sambil tersentum dengan sangat manisnya.

Kriss aka Yifan terpana dengan senyuman makhluk indah dihadapannya ini, seketika itu ia bertekat ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan yang digengamnya ini serta ia berjanji akan menjaga senyum malaikatnya itu. Ia pun hendak mengucapkan satu kata yang ia pendam sejak bertemu dengan namja cantik ini, satu kata yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegub dengan kencang ketika bertemu dengan dia, satu kata yang membuatnya selalu terbayang makhluk cantik ini, satu kata yang membuatnya ingin menjaga makhluk cantik ini.

"L..lay-ah!" Ucap Yifan.

"Ne..?"

"A..Aku.. mencin..."

"YIXING..!"

teriak seseorang menghentikan ucapan Yifan, baik yifan dan Lay pun menoleh melihat seseorang tengah memanggil seseorang, Namun baik Yifan dan Lay tidak tahu siapa yang dipanggil orang itu karena diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu tentang nama itu.

"YIXING, Ini benar kau ? akhirnya aku menemukanmu ?" Ucapnya yang tak di sangka sangka sudah memeluk Lay dengan erat.

Melihat Laynya yang dipeluk dengan erat, Yifan segera melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Ajushii.."

"Siapa kau ?" tanya ajushii itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa ?" Tanya Yifan menantang.

"Aku Suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon"

 **JDUEEERRRR...**

"Su..suami ?"

.

.

.

 ***OH Corporation***

"Sajangnim, calon model untuk majalah Xgen sudah datang.."

"Suruh dia masuk.." ucapnya lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jendela ruangannya yang memperlihatkan seluruh kota Seol.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Silahkan tuan" Ucap perempuan itu memperilahkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih" Balasnya, kemudian memasuki ruangan itu, dihadapannya kini nampaklah sosok tegap yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Permisi pak, saya Luhan, yang akan menjadi model di majalah bapak.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ne, saya sudah tahu..." sang direktur kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Senang bekerja dengan anda A-G-A-S-H-I.."

Mata luhan seolah akan keluar dari lubangnya melihat sosok yang kini ada di Hadapannya kini.

"KAU...!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ***Bonus (Mr and Ms Kim Teleconference***

"Bahagianya aku Hannie, putra kita semua sudah dewasa.."

" _Aku juga sayang, Huuuhh.. padahal aku rasa baru kemarin aku kerepotan menggendong mereka bertiga.. tak tahunya sekarang sudah punya tambatan hati masing-masing"_

"Iya.. Hehehe.. Tapi.."

" _Kenapa, yeobo ?"_

"Aku Sedih Han.."

" _Wae ? Kenapa malah sedih eoh ? kamu tidak senang putra kita sudah dewasa ?"_

"Bukan begitu.."

" _Lalu apa ?"_

"Aku sedih, karena aku kesepian di rumah jika kamu ke China sementara anak-anak pergi dengan pasangannya masing-masing.."

" _Eeeiiii~, hal itu kan masih lama sayang, selama mereka belum menikah, mereka masih milik kita.."_

"Tapi tetap saja aku kessepian..!"

" _Kalau begitu, mau bikin lagi ? aku siap kapanpun..!"_

"HAANNNIIIEEEE~ "

" _Kenapa berteriak eoh~.. tidak mau ?"_

"Iihhh.. bukan itu, tentu saja aku mau hannie"

Mendapatkan lampu hijau Tn. Hangeng langsung memesan tiket penerbangan menuju korea malam ini juga.

" _Tunggu aku malam ini Chagie.."_

.

.

.

 **Hyaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga, mianhae.. buat yang udah nugguin updateannya.. sabar ya, kalau ada waktu pasti aku usahakan update kok..**

 **Seperti biasa jangan lupa review ya..**

 **Buat seluruh reader nim, terima kasih udah mau nunggguin updatean dari ff q ini.. keep waiting ya..**

 **.**

 **Swag_25 ^_^**


End file.
